Nice To Meet You (Again)
by lorvekinkin
Summary: After the death of the 10th generation of Vongola, Kawahira who had grown fond of Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decimo had chosen to give the men a second chance to live. As they opened their eyes, they were no longer a grown up man instead, they were in a toddler body, being born with different family and the world they were born into was a flameless world!
1. #1 Hibari Kyouya || Todoroki Shouto

The first time Hibari Kyouya finally realized what happened around him, he had beaten the closest person to him at that time, which was his older brother, Todoroki Natsuo. After his third birthday, the memory of his past life suddenly surged inside his head like water being filled inside an empty jar. It was kind of hard to take, especially when he was surrounded by bunch of older herbivore – Older, and bigger herbivore – he hate to admit it but he's Todoroki Kyouya now, a younger brother of two older brother and an older sister, also a twin brother of Todoroki Shouto, although his birth was a question since everyone in the Todoroki family has either red or white hair, according to their quirk but since he was the twin of Shouto, and the boy had half red and half white hair, they just concluded his black hair as a birth defect. He was a son of a carnivorous man named Todoroki Enji, though he had learnt to hate the man but since the man looked strong and decent enough to put up a strong fight, he couldn't wait to grow up again. He had set a goal for now, to bite the carnivore-on-fire to death.

Natsuo himself proven to be quite an opponent, but the way he laughed at the baby brother's attempt to hit him, he had anger Kyouya even more and had – unfortunately – added the older boy in hid bite-to-death list. It took quite an effort especially that his favorite weapon was no longer available in his hands and while he had still remembered clearly how to land a decent kick and punch, his 3 year old body wouldn't cooperate well so he decided to stop and sit next to his twin brother and think.

There had to be a proper explanation why he was suddenly reincarnated, in the different type of alternate universe at that. It must be something to do with the tri-ni-sette but he was never an expert on this part. If anything, he must hunts his sky, the little animal to find out what was happening and why was he being reborn into a new world after his death.

 _Death_.

He, along with other Vongola herbivore, save his sky, was dead and even after he trained himself to be a strong carnivore, it was not enough.

The black haired boy clicked his tongue and startling the younger twin next to him, not that he care anyway.

*

After he reached the age of five, his father started to train Shouto, right after the man saw what the little boy capable of. He did train Kyouya a bit but not as intense as his twin just because he did not seem to show any sign having any quirk. Kyouya being Kyouya, he barged into the training room and demanded a fight with the no 2 hero. He had his wooden tonfas in his hand, but he wasn't as hot-blooded as when he was a teenager. He told his father to fight without using his quirk because knowing the man's quirk, his tonfas will be burned the second he lands an attack.

Shouto decided not to interfere with the fight, having to know both his father and his twin brother so much that he refused to get hit anymore. Father might not know this but Kyouya had been attacking everyone in the house that he thought was strong enough, and win the fight. He even get to demand a pair of tonfa from their eldest brother, Touya which the older boy gladly bought. Anyone who dared to defy Enji will definitely get into Touya's favorite list, and Kyouya had tried to sneak attack the man so many times ever since the boy was 3. The only reason why his black haired twin lost the fight was because he was just too small, too small compared to father's physique.

In the end, Kyouya managed to catch the older man off guard too many times and even surprised him with his astonishing speed. He landed more kicks and punch more than the man had expected and Enji seemed to be pleased with his son's improvement. He had thought that Kyouya was a failure as the boy didn't seem to have a single quirk but seeing the strength his boy had manifest this early, he had no doubt that his youngest will be a terrifying man when he grow up.

Kyouya smirked at his victorious win. He needed to teach the carnivore-in-fire not to underestimate him. He wasn't the protector of Namimori and Vongola's strongest guardian for nothing. He then turned to his brother, silently eyeing the pathetic herbivorous act the boy was doing and snorted. He needed to teach the boy too, it seems.

After so many training he had with the older carnivore, the man seemed to be somewhat fond of him. He had himself wrapped around his youngest son's finger and he didn't mind at all. The boy could keep up with every training he threw onto the boy and even passed with a flying color. Despite what people said about him, Endeavour was actually a man who love strength and having his youngest displaying so much authority despite being so young, he had grown some kind of respect to the kid, ridiculous or not. His obsession on defeating All Might, the symbol of peace and the No 1 hero was still there, which had lead him training Shouto to pass his own limit. Kyouya saw this and said nothing. It was not his problem. The only thing he cared about at that moment was to become stronger, and find his sky. He couldn't face the small animal while he was that weak, not after his failure from the previous life.

It was until the mother, one that he thought would protect his twin from the failure of a father, finally lost her mind and hurt Shouto. He was on his way to the training room when he saw it. The woman – he didn't bother remembering her name – was only a second from pouring boiling water onto his twin's face. His eyes widen and before he could react, his feet was already on the move, sprinting towards the woman and kicked the hand that was holding the cattle. He was too late. The water had reached Shouto's left eyes and even hit his arm a bit, leaving angry red mark on the unscarred face and arm of the twin. Shouto was screaming, and Kyouya himself was trying to endure the burn on his arm. If Shouto wasn't five, he would've hit the boy's head and told him to shut up but he knows better how painful it was, especially that his twin was hurt on his face. For once, his mind went blank. He didn't know how to handle kids but he had seen how little animal usually did to console the cow kid so Kyouya did the same. Ignoring the burns in his arm, he throw away his pride and hugged his twin, in hope that someone would come and at least take Shouto to the hospital. If he was strong enough, he would've carried the boy and ran to the hospital himself but at the moment, he was just as big as Shouto and he dislike having loud noise around him. Even now as he hugged his twin, his annoyance was starting to bubble, getting ready to explode.

The father saw what happened to his two youngest and paled. He had dragged the mother's arm out of the house and suddenly, she didn't come back. Enji told them she was sick and was being treated somewhere.

Kyouya had scoffed at that, hand in bandage pointed his tonfa to their father while another held, firmly, Shouto's hand (the twin had suddenly held a strange obsession of holding hand, not that he care anyway).

"This is all your fault carnivore. She broke because of you." He said, eyes cold. "You will fix this." His eyes then moved to Shouto, and sighed. "And stop training Shouto so hard or he'll break. He will develop, but he's still a baby. He'll grow up to be a carnivore if you train him correctly."

Both Shouto and Enji looked at him strange, admiration in Shouto's case. "You don't tell me what to do Kyouya. I'm your father." Enji said, tone angry. To be honest, he could see the point from what his youngest said, but that did not mean it was true. He was the head of the family, he knows what to do.

Kyouya didn't falter. He went even firmer than before. "And I don't take order from a stupid carnivore. You are strong, but has no brain. I don't fight people like you."

To his surprise, it wasn't his father that yelled at him first. It was Fuyumi, his older sister. It seemed that the older girl had overheard their conversation. She looked at him, frowning. "Kyouya, you shouldn't talk to father like that! He will get mad. Apologize now." She scolded.

"No." Kyouya said shortly. He moved his black orbs to glare at the older man. " _You_ will think about what I said and _you_ will fix your own mistakes." He pulled Shouto's hand before the man could say anything. "Let's go."

To say that the whole Todoroki family was shocked was an understatement. They were nearly collapsed due to heart attack when the man that only care about his pride and ego suddenly make them assembled at the main room and did something huge. Kyouya was openly not please, to be placed into crowd of herbivores but he came nonetheless, Shouto faithfully trailed behind him like a lost puppy.

Todoroki Enji cleared his throat, eyes scanning his children. They all, except for Kyouya and Touya, looked at him in fear, and his gut clenched for some reason. Had he been nicer back then, the kids would probably smiling at him right now. Was he really that stupid? Letting himself being blinded by jealousy and rage because he was always being defeated by All Might? He had thought hard the night before, and Kyouya was right. "I'm sure all of you had heard the fight yesterday." He trailed his eyes towards his youngest duo and sigh. "Kyouya was right. I –" his pride gets in way again, but he swallowed it down. "I'm sorry."

Everyone's eyes went wide, jaw dropped. Kyouya just hn-ed and left, leaving his twin behind. Honestly, these petty things were ridiculous. It was wasting his time. Maybe he should just go out and find the other herbivores instead. Although he wasn't really sure if the others will be reincarnated here, he might just as well try. If Kusukabe was here, his work might be done much easier. He didn't even know where to start. This town was just unfamiliar to him, and the older carnivore also didn't let him to go out on his own. Though he did bite the older man every time his wish was declined. He tried sneaking out but the guards were quick to find him. Older carnivore had probably expected it by the time he displayed what he capable of.

 _Tch_.

*

In the end, the apologize event went well and Enji had started to become a better father. He wasn't a good one, but he was better than before. Kyouya had not expect this but Touya went missing the next day after their father apologized. From what he heard from Shouto, Touya was so mad when the man suddenly acted nice, as if what he had done in the past was nothing.it was probably because Touya had endured the most, and a simple apology wouldn't make the oldest brother forget what he had went through. They had given up on finding Touya. The boy had vanished just like that, and it had been ten years passed. Some had believed that Touya had either dead, or joined the league of villain. Kyouya chose to not believe neither.

There was a good school for hero, and his father demanded Shouto to enter the school. UA academy was one of the best academy to enter and as he heard about All Might was going to be a teacher there, Kyouya, pointing his newly acquired steel tonfa (his latest one was broken during his sparring lesson with Shouto. His twin managed to melt it with his fire quirk) to his father, demanded to enter the academy too.

Enji sighed at that. "Kyouya, it's a school for those with strong quirk. You _must_ have quirk to get into UA academy." He told his youngest. Not that he shamed that Kyouya got no quirk. His youngest was indeed strong, even without quirk, he had beaten Shouto, whom had been using his fire and ice quirk the whole time, countless of time already. Even so, you wouldn't be able to enter UA without quirk.

Kyouya smirked at that. "If I show my flame, I get to crowd with the herbivores?" he said, face twisted to mild disgust. The idea of crowding displeased him so much that he itches to bite everyone to death but he hold it down. He knows that he would be able to find at least one of the Vongola herbivores. Crowding a little wouldn't be a problem.

His father raised his brows. "But you don't have any quirk." He said, stating what he thought a fact.

The youngest Todoroki only hn-ed and started to lit his tonfas in bright purple flame. His cloud flame. His smirk widen when his tonfas didn't melt. He raised his gaze to Enji. "I have one now."

Enji was left baffled for a three seconds before roaring in laughter. He was openly pleased. How not to when his youngest, dare he say his favorite, turned out to be not quirkless after all. "Why didn't you tell me? No wonder you're so strong."

"I'm strong because I'm a carnivore. It's different." Kyouya stated the matter of fact.

That said, and Kyouya and Shouto were both registered into UA, both entered by recommendation. Being the no.2 hero's son had given him so much advantages, though he wasn't exactly feared for who his father was but only because of himself.

As he walked into his class, 1A with Shouto, he was met with disappointment when he saw none that he knew from his previous life. Everyone was strangers to him, and seeing the crowd made him wanted to either bite them to death, or just leave. Too bad that Shouto managed to hold his arm before he manage to flee.

"Stay." Shouto whispered.

He looked at his twin for exactly one second and a half before looking away. Hate he admit it, but he had grown attached to his twin. Not that he would openly admit it. "Hn."

He was one step from entering the herd of herbivores when someone tapped his back. He turned, ready to land a hit on that someone who had gut to touch him, only to meet a pair of warm brown eyes, and one gravity defying hair in his sight.

The brunette smiled. "Kyouya." He greeted.

The ex-demon prefect was frozen for a moment. Out of all herbivores he had expected to meet, he hadn't expected to see this person. Nonetheless, his lips quirk up to form a smirk. "Small animal."


	2. 2 Sawada Tsunayoshi Midoriya Izuku

Tsunayoshi was sick and had to be taken to the hospital on his second birthday. As if being sent to the place he hated the most was not enough, he was admitted too, because apparently, his fever was too high — _37.8C, it wasn't that bad, he had worse_ —and too dangerous to be left at home, even with his mother's care. He would've rolled his eyes if his body wasn't so sore, his head felt like it was filled with mass of cotton and breathing makes his chest hurt like hell. The worst of all was that, the memories of his previous life—life as a failure—came back to him in a rush, leaving him in a 2 minutes of complete daze.

At first, he blanked out, wasn't sure what he was supposed to do with the memories—it was his?—before he started to cry, wailing his heart out. He cried so much, breath came in chokes every time he tried to draw in breathe. He occasionally gasped out a sob, feeling completely helpless in the situation. His sense was dulled at the moment. He had focused too much on his grieving over his family's death, his own death that he had not hear his mother's worried words, asking him why. She probably found none injury on him, a sign of being hungry or anything so she couldn't figure what was wrong with him. He never noticed the frown decorating her young face, as he was too busy trying to figure what emotions he should feel.

Tsuna was torn between confusion, anger and sadness that had crept into him when the memories surged in. He was confused, why was he here? Wasn't he dead, along with his other comrades who had fight along with him? What had bring him here? Why was he being inside a toddler body? Anger sparked inside his heart. Was he being played? The fate had seemed to be fond of messing with him, making him always wondering if life has never favored him and bring him chaos every time he wished for a peaceful life. The sadness was there, causing his chest to hurt so much that had him found himself hard to breath. He was reminded of how his family — _Hayato, Nii-san, Takeshi, Kyouya, Chrome, Mukuro, Lambo_ — was found dying, they're trying hard to protect him while him, being the completely useless person he was, did nothing and watched them died. He could still remember Hayato's smile ( _"don't cry boss, I'm completing my job as your right-hand man now." Hayato smiled, eyes closing down while his storm flame gradually faded along his consciousness._ ) Takeshi's laugh ( _"Sorry Tsuna, I couldn't protect you well." Takeshi said between his choked laughs, slowly getting drowned in his own blood. Rain flame couldn't help to tranquilize the pain_ ), Nii-san's grin ( _"Keep on being extreme otouto. I trust you." Nii-san said in attempt to make a fist bump with his bloody fist though he failed. Sun flames lost its flicker._ ), Kyouya's glare ( _"Fight, small animal." And Kyouya weakly tried to hit his head with the broken tonfas, cloud flame died down along the last swing_ ), Chrome's apologetic gaze and Mukuro's smirk ( _"I'm sorry bossu..." Was muttered along with "kufufu see you in hell Tsunayoshi, we'll make a good pair together" before mists getting fadded as time passed by._ ), and Lambo's limp form ( _He was just too late. They had poisoned his young lightening and the boy took a single second before falling down, sparks of lightening flame died along the fallen body._ ).

He had avenged them, he really did. Being blinded by grief and anger, he charged to the family who dared to declare touch his guardians — _die die die_ they will _die_ how _dare_ they touch his family _kill kill kill_ he will _kill_ them all, regardless who they are. They deserve to die, and he _will_ make sure they do — and slaughtered the whole family. They should've learnt not to underestimate the Decimo. He wasn't trained by the greatest hitman for nothing. Although, he probably had underestimate the power of the famiglia that had managed to kill his family. He had lost quite amount of blood, and it was sure irreplaceable. He had a large hole on his stomach, enough a fist to be fit in, a broken shoulder and leg, and a rather bad concussion. He know falling asleep there was a bad idea but he was tired and sleepy. His purposes of life too were gone now. He had no reason to be alive anymore.

And so he did. He let himself being lulled to the welcoming hand of deep, eternal slumber.

Only to be awaken in a body of a toddler, and being in a completely different place from what he had remembered from his childhood. The first thing he remembered seeing was a woman's — his mother — worried gaze, looking at him. He had an older brother too but he had ignored those minor details. He could always study them later. The only thing he wanted at the moment was to make the heat from his body to go away. He felt both hot and cold at the same time and his body felt extremely uncomfortable. The chocked sobs he was emitting was not helping either. It made his throat burned and God know how painful it was.

Needless to say, he was unable to touch food because the idea of consuming food suddenly made his stomach churn and had to be put under the doctor's vision. He had an IV attached to his right arm, supplying the fever reduced and the nutrients his body needed to recover. His mother and brother was there during the night, and Tsuna found himself being unable to sleep with a tiny struck of realization.

 _Wow, needle stabs so painful for two years old_.

*

Years passed and Tsuna still thought that Midoriya Tsunayoshi does not fit. Unlike him, the Midoriya family was untainted, a perfect civilian family with an exception of his brother, Midoriya Izuku who has been dreaming to be a hero one day. His old last name, Sawada was everything but innocent. The name that contained so much burden that only the strong one could carry it. Even from the first Sawada had carried the blood of Mafia, and Tsuna was not an exception. His family that had tasted blood on their daily basis, his father who'd been in Mafia since born, him who had his first kill when he was sixteen felt like he doesn't deserve this wonderful family.

He's still needed to find his famiglia though. He had roughly the idea why he was reborn here, but decided not to draw the conclusion just yet. Charging a blind conclusion would only bring destruction to no one but himself so instead, he chose to collect everything he could, although there were not much a four years old could learn. If what he thought was correct, then his family would be here too. All he needed now were his family, and information, lots of information.

Even so, he loved his new family dearly. He wanted to protect them at all cost, despite only knowing them for a very short period. His brother, Izuku nii-san was a very wonderful brother to him. He, despite his weaknesses had tried his everything to be the best brother to Tsuna. It was his brother that he had come to love the most, because seeing his brother's struggle had reminded the ex-decimo of his younger days when he was truly helpless and unable to do anything right.

He had learnt quite much about this new world. Unlike his previous life, this world has no flame, but it was replaced by something named quirk and everyone possessed it. Everyone has their own unique quirk like how his mother could fetch things nearby without touching it, or how his brother's friend, Kacchan nii-san can make his palm explode. He himself had tested his sky flame, secretly without anyone knowing, and was very grateful that it was there. If anything, he could say that having to be able to light his palm with flame is his Quirk and anyone would believe it without second thought.

And to know that his brother was quirk less, he know better how devastated the older boy was, looking at how Izuku nii-san had been idolizing All Might, the symbol of peace and wanting to be like the hero.

He remembered the day his older brother came home, tears staining his cheeks with his worried mom behind. Both of them seemed to be very upset over something but they decided not to tell him. Izuku for once, did not greet him enthusiastically like he always does and went straight to his room. Tsuna frowned. Curiosity was going to eat him alive so he went to his mother whom had been trying to make herself busy, probably going to cook his brother's favorite food to console the older boy.

He tugged his mother's shirt. "Kaa-chan, what's wrong with nii-chan?" He'd asked, keeping his voice as low as he could. He had seen his mother cried while hugging Izuku, begging for apology when the boy asked her something that Tsuna couldn't hear properly.

Inko plastered a smile, a very sad one. "Sweety, it's nothing. You should go to bed okay? We'll talk about this later." She brushed him away, obviously trying to avoid the topic. Tsuna pouted, a habit he had developed to make his child facade much believable. His mother smiled apologetically but did not say anything else.

He then proceed to knock his brother's room door, seeing he wouldn't get an answer from his mother. "Nii-chan, can I come in?" He asked.

There was no answer from the older brother, but the door was opened. Tsuna silently went in, eyes moving to search his brother's small figure. He had found the older boy on the bed, small sobs were heard while the boy hugging his knees. "Nii-chan?" He tried.

Izuku looked up, eyes red from crying too much. He then patted the spot next to him, signaling his little brother to sit next to him. The younger boy did not say anything and padded to the bed. Seeing the younger boy struggling to climb on the bed, Izuku moved from his spot to pull the little boy up.

Tsuna muttered a small thanks and went to sit next to his brother, eyes wide looking at Izuku, asking for what's wrong.

As if seeing his little brother's face a trigger, Izuku burst into tears again, this time much silent than his first break down. He then felt a pair of small arms wrapped around his neck, one small palm rubbed comfortingly on his back.

"There there, everything's gonna be alright nii-chan. It's okay." Tsuna said in small voice. He gently let tiny bits of his sky flame around the room to sooth his brother, to get the boy feel comfortable in his presence. It's cheating, he knows but if that's the way to comfort his brother, he's willing to do anything.

Not realizing what was happening to him, Izuku felt warmness engulfed him like a warm blanket in the middle of winter. The grief he was suffering before was, if not slowly, leaving him. He felt safe, warm and content. He then hugged his brother. "Thank you Tsu-kun."

Tsuna smiled, still not letting his older brother go and nodded. He let go a bit once both of them were comfortable, and looked at Izuku questioningly.

As if he understood, Izuku heaved a long sigh, disposing his leftover sobs from his cry. "Today, nii-chan went to see doctor because kaa-chan said my quirk isn't showing." He told brother, tears already welling inside his eyes again.

"Doctor said, I has no quirk. Tsu-kun's nii-chan is quirkless. I cannot be hero like All Might..." He began sobbing. "I asked kaa-chan if I can be hero. K—Kaa-chan said sorry. Your nii-chan is useless now. I cannot be a hero! " by the time he finished his story, he was once again a sobbing mess. It was too overwhelming, even if with his little brother's comforting presence.

Tsuna knew how devastated his brother was. After all, being a hero was his brother's dream ever since he was a kid. Knowing that he was unable to be one must've been hurt so much. Tsuna felt sense of deja vu hit him. He remembered comforting his little brother, Lambo every time the boy felt vulnerable. His youngest guardian always felt insecure about his position. People looked down at the young lightning because of his age and every time the wave of insecurities come, he would come to his Tsuna-nii and ask for comfort. The situation might've been a little similar to his brother's problem.

"Nii-chan." He began. His eyes looked at his brother's earnestly. "What you said was wrong. Not everyone can be a hero, that's true but that's just because they chose not to be one. Even without quirk, nii-chan can always be a hero. Maybe you can't fight those villains, but you can help people crossing the road, give food to people who are hungry, or anything. It's lame, but if you don't do that, who will?" Tsuna then showed a toothy grin. "Besides, you are always my hero and the best nii-chan ever." He throw his arm wide, eyes sparkling with excitement in hope that his brother will feel much better if he do so.

He did. The smile blooming on Izuku's face was the evident. "Thank you Tsu-kun. You're the best little brother too! Nii-chan is lucky because you're my little brother." And they cuddled all night, both fell asleep in each other's embrace.

*

Tsuna grew up well, his problem didn't. Even after he entered the grade school, his nightmare had still haunting him in his sleep. He would wake up screaming some nights, and was unable to fall back to sleep. There were days that his family would find him with dark circles decorating his eyes, and exhaustion followed. Izuku had asked him one day, why did he looked so haunted every time he had bad dreams, but he shrugged the older boy off. Both his mother and brother had their own problems, and he refused to add the burden anymore. Besides, it was his own problem he needed to solve, not anyone else's.

His family's bloody, lifeless bodies would always came and hunting him, reminding of his mistakes, his weaknesses when he was unable to protect every single of them. He begged their forgiveness, but he received no answer. Voices of their screams, lifeless eyes staring back at him got his stomach churned. He would sometimes wake up and ended up emptying his stomach's content.

That said, the worried glances his brother would spare him the next day after the nightmare was slightly unbearable, especially when he had fallen sick because of it.

For some reason, even with his sky flame around he'd still felt cold. It was probably because his guardians weren't around but because of that, he had fallen ill a little too often for his own liking. Luckily it wasn't too bad that he had to stay on bed all day. Even so, it had caused his brother too much worries.

"Tsuna, are you sure you're alright?" Izuku had asked one day when he was on his way to school, voice so low as if his little brother would get worse if speak loudly. He had, once again caught a fever after a bad nightmare, although it wasn't the first time. His mother had insisted for him not to go to school after he threw up in the morning.

Tsuna chuckled at the display of concern. "Izuku-nii I'm fine. It's just a slight fever so I'll be fine in the evening. This isn't the thing that a good rest cannot cure." He waved dismissively. Honestly, what's with people being overly concerned whenever he caught a cold or getting a slight fever? Compared to what he had been through, this was completely nothing.

Izuku looked totally displeased at his dismissal. Tsuna always told him that it was nothing but getting ill too often was a real problem wasn't it? He frowned. "Tsuna, you've gotten the nightmare almost like, every day. You're even get sick because of it. How can I not worried?"

"Izuku-nii," Tsuna sighed. "It's really nothing. I swear. The nightmare was just another monster-chasing-me-around dream, nothing more. The fever might be because I was too stress about it so nothing harm is done." He told the older, voice thick with exasperation.

The older boy did not look convinced, but he chose to let it go. Honestly, sometimes he felt like Tsuna was much older. The look in the brunette's eyes told him to listen, to trust his words but that was probably his imagination anyway. He went to school with frown on his forehead, and Tsuna had laughed at him because of that.

*

When Izuku entered middle school, Tsuna noticed something wrong with his brother. He had spent years being a victim of bullying due to his uselessness to know that his big brother was being bullied. Every time the older boy gets home, it was either his uniform got tattered, or his face looked like he was exposed to explosion. He had roughly the idea of who the bully was, but he was not going to charge blindly. He had asked his brother about it, but Izuku seemed to prefer to hide it instead of telling and it pisses him off but he let it go. If Izuku chose not to tell then Tsuna wouldn't pry without his consent.

It was until one day, he thought he couldn't stay quiet anymore.

He had known long that his brother had a collection of book of heroes' information. To see Izuku came back from school with his uniform totally drenched in water and smelt like a fish pond, Tsuna found his blood boiled. It was worse when one of the hero books looked like it was being burned, and got thrown into the water.

"I told the class I wanted to be a hero, they laughed at me, Kacchan laughed at me, I don't mind. They bullied me, Kacchan bullied me, I don't mind. I wanted to enter UA, they made fun of me, I'm embarrassed, yes but I endure it because I still wanted to be a hero. But everything has its limit. My patients too. Today Kacchan found my book, and made fun of it. As if it's not enough, he blow it up, and throw it out the window. Damn it!" Izuku clenched his fist, frustration had built itself inside him. He looked at his brother pleadingly. "Is it wrong for me, someone quirkless for wanting to be a hero, Tsuna? I did nothing wrong to them. I only wanted to be a hero damn it damn it damn it!"

His suspicion was confirmed, and he scowled at that. He had someone to be frozen inside zero point breakthrough in instant.

"No it's not wrong for wanting to be a hero nii-chan, but I do know that _bullying_ is wrong."

Tsuna went missing the rest of evening, as well as one Bakugou Katsuki.

*

If his brother suddenly had a quirk after spending 15 years without one was a shocking news, it was nothing compared to the news of one Tsunayoshi got accepted into UA, despite being only thirteen. Okay it was probably not a real big deal but it was, to his mother and his brother. He had registered himself secretly, with a little help here and there and had passed the admission test with flying colors.

Inko was openly displeased, especially both of her boys was planning on being a hero, entering the best school for hero even. He dislike the fact that her boys would be endangering their life even if it was a noble job. To know that she was going to be expected of the bad news in the future, she felt like crying.

"T—Tsuna! When did you enter the test?! No, how did you even register?!" his brother frantically asked.

Tsuna smiled, a mischievious one at that. "Well, there's help here and there so..."

Inko cleared her throat, interrupting the boys' conversation. "Tsuna, I don't agree if you wanted to follow your brother to the school. You're still young and I don't remember giving you permission to register for the school." She said, trying to be as stern as she could. If she could, she would stop both of her boys but she had wronged her eldest son too much that she didn't have the heart to stop him.

"No kaa-san. I've always wanting to enter UA, even without Izuku-nii. I had something I must do and no one will stop me, not even you. I'm sorry." Tsuna smiled, but the eyes reflected a firm resolution that had both Izuku and Inko went silent over his words.

*

Tsuna's lips curled into a smile when he spotted the familiar jet black hair standing at the door of his class. His pace quickened but before he could reach the familiar tall figure, he was pulled by his brother. "Tsuna, those two are the Todoroki twin! You don't want to anger the black haired one!" Izuku said, half whispering. The older boy seemed to be familiar of the twin, probably because they were the son of his idol's rival.

Tsuna brushed him off like he didn't hear him.

Anger Kyouya? Nah, he had done even _worse_.

Humming to himself, the ex-decimo walked to his cloud guardian, straightening himself to display the authority that Kyouya would definitely love to see. He tapped the cloud's back, steeling himself for a sudden attack because, it's Kyouya. He hit whoever he wanted and his sky was never an exception.

To his surprise, the taller male didn't, so he smiled.

"Kyouya." He greeted.

There was a moment of silence before his cloud recover from whatever that froze him. "Small animal." His cloud greeted back but suddenly, there was a sudden glint in his eyes that Tsuna took a few seconds to understand the meaning.

Tsuna spluttered. "I'm _not_ getting shorter Kyouya, I'm just _younger_!"

Amusement clearly displayed in the ex-prefect's eyes. Kyouya's lips curled into a small smirk. "Anything you say, little animal." And he left to enter the classroom with Tsuna tailing him while defending his right as a not-short-but-young person.

Izuku and Shouto whom had been left behind looked at each other, confused. It was Izuku who had break the silence. "Uhm, when did they know each other?"

Shouto shrugged. "I'm not sure."

*

Break time came and both the sky and the cloud wasted no time and went to the roof. Kyouya did not wait a single second before coming after his sky's head. He was clearly pleased when the smaller teenager hadn't lost his claw. If anything, his sky was stronger now. There was only one thing left to be asked.

"Kyouy —"

"How did you die?" the cloud asked without missing a beat.

Tsuna blinked. "Huh?"

Kyouya growled. "Don't make me repeat myself, small animal."

His sky laughed at that, before his gaze turned sad. He averted his gaze towards the sky, looking closest to crying. "I avenged you guys. I swiped the family completely and lost too much blood, I think. Most of it because I had lost you guys, so the will to live just—faded. I—I'm sorry, I guess. I wasted the life you've sacrificed to have me continue living."

The cloud looked at him, long as if studying his form. He then turned away, already walking to leave his sky to return to the class. He stopped for a brief moment. "Don't cry. You've done a carnivorous act, be proud." He said before vanishing from the sight.

Tsuna widen his eyes, the tears that welled inside his eyes miraculously gone. A small smile formed on his face.

"Thank you, Kyouya."

*

Days passed and Tsuna had pestering Kyouya every single time he could as his favorite pastime. His brother had obviously worried at his unusual hobby, but said nothing as his brother looked pretty happy when he was talking to the aloof boy. It seemed that the Todoroki twin had grown to like his little brother, although it was his brother that talked the most.

Tsuna suddenly hit by a sudden realization one day, when he was pestering his cloud. Luckily their teacher wasn't in yet. "Ah! Why didn't I think about it before?" he exclaimed.

Kyouya looked at him questioningly.

The sky said nothing and walked towards the explosion boy, Bakugou Katsuki. "Kacchan nii." He called.

Katsuki turned and asked. "What is it brat?" to everyone's surprise, the usually mad-at-everyone boy became soft to him.

Tsuna ignored the bewildered looks from his peers, especially from his brother. "I was wondering but do you have any relative named Hayato? Maybe someone who loves keeping dynamite and throwing it around like it was pieces of candy?" he asked.

"Huh??" come the annoyed respond from the explosion boys before he seemed to be remembering something. "Wait, I think I have. He's a close cousin of mine."

The shorter boy's eyes sparkled. "Can I have his number please? Please Kacchan-nii."

"Uh okay." Katsuki looked confused, but give the number nonetheless.

Wasting not even a single second, Tsuna quickly copied the number and dialed it.

It took four ring before the person at the end of the line picked up the call. " _Hello_?"

That was it. Tsuna felt his eyes watered. It was the voice he had missed a lot. His lips quivered, his voice not. "Hayato." He replied, smile blooming on his lips.

The other person went silent for a few moments, before taking a deep, sharp breath. It seems that his right hand man had remembered his voice.

" _Jyudaime_ "

•••

 **NOTE:**

Whew 4k words :")

Anyways I was supposed to post Tsuna's first but well, I loved Kyouya a little bit too much ;D

Give a lot of review and gime me a thought of the other pairing. (I still haven't decide who to pair with Ryohei, Takeshi, Mukuro and Lambo)

Have a nice day **3**


	3. 3 Gokudera Hayato Bakugou Katsuki

**Disclaimer: KHR and BNHA aren't mine**

 **Warning: Bad grammar**

Right after Gokudera Hayato turned three, he was suddenly became a perfect child. He refused to use diaper instead, he had learnt to go to the toilet by himself, as if he was used to it. He could write perfectly, if not a little messy – his chubby and short fingers refused to work properly damn it! – and while being a completely Japanese, he surprised his parents one day by communicating with a lost Italian tourist one day with a very fluent Italian language. He could speak every words without stumble, and knew how to read, even the difficult words, perfectly without having anyone to teach him. His parents had kept his sudden intelligence quiet, and told him not to show it to other people as it might harm him. Hayato had scoffed at that. As if he would show it to anyone else aside them. He was not the genius right hand man for nothing.

He could see how proud he had made the two adult by being the cleverest kid in his grade.

But it was not Gokudera Hayato that they were seeing. It was _Bakugou_ Hayato.

And it pissed him off to think that he had to live as someone else now.

*

The first moment when the memories of his previous life came and assaulted him, Hayato's hand itched to reach for his cigarette – a force of habit whenever he feels agitated – before reality slapped him hard on his face – he could not own those lung-destruction thing when he's just fucking three. Even so, it did not stop him from finding things to chew as a substitute to his cigarette, which happens to be Mr. Nekoma, his stuffed cat that he had received from his aunt during his second birthday. It hurt his pride a bit to own a stuffed cat of all thing but seeing that the doll was quite similar to his Uri, he thought it was not that bad to keep it by his side.

That said, Hayato refused to have a birthday party that day and chose to lock himself inside his room. There were multiple knocks to his door and concerned voices coming from his mom and dad, asking if he was alright but he did not feel like answering any of them and told them to leave him alone for the day. He needed some time to himself to sort everything first. He refused to do things without understanding what was going on and a decent plan. After all, being the Vongola Tenth's right hand man requires him to be able to come up with any kind of plan all the time.

Both of his parents, thankfully, had understood and left him with a reminder to come out when it's dinner time.

Learning how the new world work was his first intention but before he could do anything, the face filled with anguish and sorrow he had seen before his last breath appeared and he felt his chest tightened. He could remember how his sky at that time, crying mess when he received the unexpected blow on his chest just to protect his leader. Jyudaime at that time went rampage to see him in that state and had made an instant kill with a single blow to the enemy. Hayato wanted to tell him to stop and just run but knowing his boss, the man would not leave his comrade alone. Too bad at that time he had lost too many blood that even if the backup team come to help them, it was just too late. Right before his last moments, he remembered having his head being rested on a very familiar lap. He opened his eyes and saw him. Jyudaime was crying while begging him not to go.

 _"No no no please Hayato you can't leave me don't go please don't go I need you please please please!" his sky begged. He thought he needed to reassure his boss and tell him to move on._ _And so he did._

 _"Don't cry boss." He told the sky. "I'm completing my job as your right-hand man now." Hayato smiled, eyes closing down while his storm flame gradually faded along his consciousness._

After that, he was already in this new world, a whole new world that he knew nothing about it. Everything was completely different from the previous world and his inner self had started to feel giddy. He could not wait to learn more about this world. Who knows what kind of UMA he could find here. He knows that flames were no longer applicable in this world but when he'd tested his storm flame, it was there, and he was glad because of that. He might as well starts a new CIA system to be made as a weapon. It seemed that luck was on his side that his father, his new father was a researcher for some quirk foundation that he did not feel the need to know. He could use some puppy eyes to beg for some material from the older man later.

That said, Hayato could feel his head cleared a bit and decided to go out of his room. After all, his new parents had given their effort to create a birthday party and it was a waste to give away the cake without tasting it first.

His heart felt uncharacteristically warm when he saw his mother's smile. One thing he had grown to like about this new world was that his mother, his new mother looked exactly like his birth mother from the previous life. They both also shared the same name; Lavina and shared the same heartwarming smile as Hayato had remembered from his childhood. Hayato had decided right on that moment that he would cherish her, not wasting even a single second to spend his time with her and make up for his lost childhood.

 _Jyudaime would probably not mind if he was a bit late to find him right?_

*

When he was five, he met a boy that was eerily similar, perhaps a little bit mixture of Xanxus and his young self. The boy – Katsuki, his mom told him – seemed very much obnoxious with his boasting about how amazing his quirks was. From the first glance, Hayato could tell that the boy was too proud of his own ability, probably because he was told by everyone that he was awesome or something. Not that Hayato would blame him. The kid was only six. Even though the boasting soon irked him to the point that he threw Mr. Nekoma to the boy and told him to shut the fuck up. (Excuse him for not having bunch of dynamite yet. He's _five_ )

The boy, which happened to be his cousin – oh where's the irony – apparently could make his sweat explode. Hayato had laughed at that, and told that even if the boy wanted to become a hero, he could just do a close range fight. Being childish as he was, he wanted the boy to know that boasting would not take him anywhere. Too bad that what he said had been interpreted as a challenge and that explosive boy lunged to him and landed a weak punch.

"Die, stupid hair!" Katsuki yelled.

Hayato, being the close range fight expert he was, avoided the punch with ease – thank goodness that he had trained his body so that it would be fit enough like how it was before – and without even using his flame, he was able to knock his cousin rather easily.

"Oi. I don't like fighting weak kids. Stay away from my sight." He told the older boy and left. Needless to say, the next day he was grounded and couldn't go out other to anywhere else aside kindergarten. Hayato was left in foul mood for the rest of the week. Cherish or not, it was not him who started the fight so he chose not to speak to his mom until he cooled down.

The next week he found Aunt Mitsuki and Katsuki behind his door with a basket of fruits as an apology.

"We heard that Hayato was grounded because of what this brat had done." Aunt Mitsuki said as she ruffled her son's hair. The said boy was grumbling under his breath but said nothing. It was later when the adults left them alone in his room to reconcile that Katsuki finally said something.

"Mom said you're smart. A-and you're strong too." Katsuki said, uncharacteristically timid. Hayato thought he could guess what was the boy going to ask but he chose not to say anything and waited for his cousin to finish his words. No matter what, he was more matured in this case, even if Katsuki was older by one year so he's gonna settle this like the real adult he was.

That said, Katsuki fidgeted for too long, ego definitely had gotten in his way and Hayato had lost his patience. He crossed his arms and tapped his feet impatiently. "What is it spike head? If you're not saying anything I'll go out. There are other things I can do other than waiting for you." He said.

Katsuki's eyes widen as panic raised in his chest but being the prideful child he was, he covered his panic with an angry exclaim. "Shut up stupid hair! Old Hag wants me to study with you when I come over don't act so mighty and teach me so that the old hag won't nag my ear off!" he yelled and had his ears turned red.

And Hayato could hear a distinct 'I heard that brat' yell from the kitchen. He could not help it. He laughed. "Only that? I thought you wanted to ask me to teach you how to fucking fight or something."

"Why did you add that?" Katsuki asked, eyes widen in curiosity.

Hayato raised his brows. "Add what?"

"That word. You said fucking fight. Isn't that what adult always use? I heard mom said that a lot." The six year old boy explained and this was one of the times Hayato felt like cursing himself for not filtering his words, even if it was a simple curse words. He definitely did not want the kid to spout curse words like breathing air when he grow up because of him. Just imagine how angry Tsuna will be if the man knows what he had done. He was lucky that Lambo did not catch his way of speaking, as the Sky was always there to filter the words.

Hayato cleared his throat. "Well, it's something people like you shouldn't use." He said lamely, trying hard to cover his mistakes. "Even if Aunt Mitsuki uses that, you shouldn't. Trust me."

Katsuki had probably thought that he meant something else by what he said because the next moment after his crappy advice, the older boy lunged at him (again?!) and grabbed his collar. "If you and old hag can use it so can I so you can shut up! Don't tell me what to do just because you're smarter than me. You're only five!"

With that, Hayato decided to not care anymore and the boy can go spat curses all he wanted. He then kicked his cousin's tummy, only enough to send the older boy flying outside his room. He heard his mom scolded him from the kitchen.

"Haya-kun, I thought I told you to be nice to Katsuki-kun!"

He shrugged and let it pass. It was such a good day to get angry anyway.

*

Years passed within few blinks of eyes before Hayato knows it. By the time he hit the age ten, he had begged his dad, using every kicked-puppy eyes he had practiced over years to get everything he'd wanted, to let him own explosion powder. He even promised to help his father with whatever research the older man was doing as long as he could make his very own dynamite again. He had been developing his own dynamite so that it could withstand his flame's mechanism as the regular dynamite wouldn't work. He had tried using simple dynamite before but it seemed that his storm flame caused the dynamite to corrode before it even explode. Besides, helping his dad doing some research wasn't that bad. He could learn more about how does quirks works.

Just like how he wanted it to be, his father granted him the permission to make his bombs along with allowing him to use the lab as he please, as long as it wouldn't be a hindrance to his dad. He had beamed widely at that and got into the best mood for the rest of the day. His mom just smiled at his behavior.

"Sometimes, I feel like Haya-kun has grown so much. It's as if I'm raising a teenage boy instead of a ten year old child." His mom had said one day, causing Hayato to stop whatever he was doing and stared at her, frozen. He gulped a quite large amount of spit, nearly chokes because of it even. Has he been too obvious? He thought he had acted very childish already, enough as how his ego and pride allowed to. Maybe it wasn't enough.

But his mom just laughed instead at his shell-shocked expression. "You can close your mouth you know." She said as she continued her cooking. "Even if I said that, every time I see you being very happy every time you get things with your puppy eyes, I realized that you're just like other kids, maybe a little bit genius?"

Relief flooded inside him before he know it and he grumbled. "I am an adult. I've grown up you know." He said, trying to sounds like a child acting adult. He had seen few kids done that so it was the right time to apply what he had learnt.

She laughed again, looking quite amused. It seemed that she had bought his poor acting.

Dinner passed peacefully after that. It was after the dinner that Hayato went quiet, if not fidgeting like a nervous child. There was something that had bugged him since few years ago but he kept forgetting to ask. He was too caught up with finding his boss and the rest that he had pushed the matter aside. It was a good day with him taking a break after finally able to create the perfect dynamite he wanted and they just had dinner too. Maybe he should just ask while he still remembered it.

"Mom." He called her. "I was curious about this but do you play piano when you're younger?" If his theory was right then she was the reincarnation of his birth mother from the previous life. They both resembled each other a lot. From her silky and beautiful silver hair, her kind eyes, her warm smiles, everything. Her piano skill was probably a luck but if she could play it, even if it's not as good as the previous one, he wanted to see it. He had missed it for so long and if there's a slightest chance to see it again, he would grab it.

His mom turned and gasped a little. Her eyes widen in surprise. "I thought you're just a genius little nerd of mine! Who could've known that you're a detective too?" she gasped for the second time, sounding more mischievous this time.

Hayato gaped while flushing in red. "I'm not a nerd!" he exclaimed. "I just saw your picture. You with a piano. That's all!" he didn't make that up. He really did found a picture of her winning a piano competition.

Before she could retort him, his father butted in. "Yes she played piano when she was younger. That's how I met her." The older man told him, eyes looking far away as if reminiscing old memories. "And at that time, she's the prettiest girl I've ever seen and I thought to myself that if I don't court her now, she's gonna be snatched away so I asked her number right away and look at us now." His dad disgustingly kissed his mom right in front of him.

Hayato gagged. "You both are disgusting. Stop displaying your affection in front of me. Keep that in your bedroom."

The adults laughed. "We made you in that room you know." His father said, eyes twinkled in amusement.

He wasn't sure if being a child had affected him but hearing about sex suddenly made him super embarrassed, even if he was really familiar with it before. He blushed in bright red. "Dad you're disgusting!" Hayato yelled before running to his room.

He could hear a loud laugh outside with his mother's gentle scolding.

Even so, having such a peaceful family like this, he felt warm all over again. It felt like his famiglia, except it was less chaotic. Even if it couldn't compare to the warmness that Jyudaime had offered, it was a family he used to wish for. Before he meet his sky, he had been longing a small family like this, not one that feed him poisonous food just because it made his piano sounds better, not one where he was a bastard child. He just wanted to be accepted in and not being treated differently, and meeting Jyudaime was everything he could wish for. Now that Jyudaime was not with him, he was blessed with both his mom and his dad. He was not lonely anymore. He had families now. He couldn't wish for more. That night he had slept soundly with a small smile and a worn out Mr. Nekoma by his side.

The next day he found himself next to a piano shop, and had his wish fulfilled.

*

As he grew up, he had aced every each of his class, let it in kindergarten, grade school or junior high. Being the genius he was, his second childhood seemed to be much easier to live in. His dynamites had been upgraded to the point that it was enough to blow up a building if he plays his game right. When he was thirteen, he had managed to beg for some more materials from his dad to create more weapons. It took him a year to create a brand new system CIA with an exception of Uri. The cat had been his partner for the longest time he could remember and replacing Uri felt extremely wrong.

Katsuki and him too, had been much closer than what he had imagined they would. The boy would come to his house during weekend to study, or even did some sparring. Katsuki proved himself to be quite an opponent. Despite the boasting when he was younger, the boy's way of fighting seemed to be much finer, and he was better at both long distanced and short distanced fight. When Hayato asked about how did he improved so much, he was told that Katsuki had found a very good opponent to fight with.

"Do you remember Deku?" Katsuki asked him.

Deku? Wasn't that the quirkless boy that Katsuki had told him about few years ago? Apparently that Deku guy and Katsuki had been going to the same school ever since they were kids and Katsuki seemed to love telling about how the boy could not do anything without him. The said Deku also dreamed to be a hero, despite having no quirk at all. If Hayato was there, he would have told the boy to stop that dream and find a new one but he would definitely receive a good scolding from Jyudaime if he do that.

Hayato nodded. "Yeah, what's with him?"

Katsuki grinned. "That shitty Deku apparently has strong brother. I sometimes can't believe that fucking brat is Deku's brother. He's fucking fast and strong and shit, he's only _thirteen_! Compared to that boy, shitty Deku is totally useless." the boy told him with so much passion, as if did not insult an innocent friend there.

It seemed to him that Katsuki had grown to like the boy, seeing how passionate his cousin was when he was telling about this Deku's brother. "He's very strong then. The last time I remember you talk like this is when you're talking about All Might."

"He is, and I can't wait to beat him soon." Katsuki's grin was wicked, but Hayato knew better that it meant no harm. It was some kind of adoration that his cousin had developed because of a strength that exceed him. Well, he knew the feeling so well. "Oh and that fucking brat got accepted into UA too. He's in the same class as mine."

That, had captured Hayato's attention. Didn't Katsuki said that the boy was thirteen? "Wasn't he's a bit too young to enter the academy? How did he get in there?"

"I don't know, but with that fucking strength of his, I'm not surprise." Katsuki's shrugged.

It was when Katsuki started to tell the detail of the fight that Hayato was struck with a sense of familiarity. It was oddly similar to Jyudaime's fight pattern, although it was quite sloppy in his opinion. But knowing his Sky, it was probably because he was holding back for Katsuki's sake. Katsuki was still new to fighting, unlike the rest of them so giving all out could probably end up with Katsuki losing a limb or two.

Now that he thought about it, he had been to Katsuki's house few times already. If the boy Katsuki told him about was indeed his Sky, he must've been living in the neighborhood, considering that the boy was supposed to be Katsuki's friend's brother.

Maybe he was mistaken. He had missed his boss so much that everyone suddenly sounded like him. Besides, just having the same fighting pattern did not mean that the person Katsuki was telling him about was the same as the person he was looking for.

Hayato shook his head and decided to drop the matter. He needed to finish his weapon box anyway.

It was what he thought, until few weeks later, he received a phone call from an unknown number while he was skipping classes – all classes got so boring when Jyudaime wasn't with him, excuse you. He contemplated whether to answer or not, but thinking it as no harm, he answered it anyway. "Hello?"

What he did not see was coming was the painfully familiar voice, the voice that had made his knees buckled under his weight.

" _Hayato_."

He felt like crying. It had been so long that he hadn't listen to that calming voice.

It was him, the one that he had longed the most.

"Jyudaime."

 _His Sky._

*

"Jyudaime." Hayato replied, holding his own voice so that he wouldn't sounded like he was about to cry. He barely done it anyway.

There was a small gasp at the end of the line, and it went silent for a few seconds. Hayato grew worried. "Jyudaime, are you okay?" he asked.

His boss laughed, sounding close to crying. The laugh was melodious, and Hayato could feel his chest tightening at the unbearable longing to see the laugh with his own eyes. He wanted to be there so much at that moment and have his sky in his arms, feeling each other's flames dancing together in harmonization while both being drunk in it. He wanted so much to see Tsuna's face in front of him.

" _I'm fine_." His sky told him. There was another silence before he spoke again. " _It's really you, Hayato._ " His sky said, his voice was so soft that Hayato could barely hear it.

Hayato smiled, a very genuine one after so long. "Yes, it's me Jyudaime. You're not mistaken."

" _I thought I had lost you forever_." He could hear the Sky's voice was trembling and god knows how much he wanted to be there, how he wanted to pull the sky into his embrace and tell the man that he's there. He wasn't going anywhere anymore.

Before he could reply anything back, he heard the sounds of clothes rustling, and a loud sounds as if the phone was taken away from his boss's hand. There was a reply from another voice. " _Herbivore. Small animal is about to cry now and I won't allow it in my when he's in my care. If you want to meet him then come here. You can have your explosive herbivore cousin to show you the house._ "

There was a slight whine of ' _Kyouya I want to talk to him more return my phone_ ' before the line went dead.

Hayato blanked out for a few seconds. Herbivore? Kyouya?

As in, _Hibari_ fucking _Kyouya_?

He was not sure whether to be happy or angry about it. It was probably a little mixture of both. He was happy that there was the strongest guardian there with his sky. He now had been sure that Tsuna was perfectly safe there but at the same time he was angry to himself. He was too caught up with his life here that he could not find Tsuna much earlier. If only he did not drop the matter when Katsuki had told him about it. If he hadn't drop it, he would have been by his sky's side by now.

But that was not the important matter at the moment. He needed to hurry and get home to catch the earliest train. It took at least one hour and a half to reach Katsuki's house and he refused to waste his time anymore.

He ran home, packed his clothes enough for a stay over for the weekend (he was very lucky that Jyudaime called a day before weekend started.) and yelled a quick 'Mom, I'm staying over Katsuki's house for the weekend' and ran out again to the train station. He could feel his heart rate was beating at a fast pace. He could not wait to be by his sky's side again, finally after a long wait.

 _Wait for me, Jyudaime_.

*

He reached Katsuki's house much later than he had expected. There was some problem with the train he was raiding and Hayato swore he was a second before taking out his dynamite to blow the train off. He was lucky that the thought of meeting his sky had managed to calm him down or else, he would've blown the train off and he would not be able to meet Tsuna for much longer.

If he was right then Katsuki wouldn't be home yet but he rang the bell nonetheless. It wasn't like Aunt Mitsuki wasn't home.

The door was opened after the third time the bell was rang, revealing Aunt Mitsuki behind the door. She looked startled. "Eh Hayato-kun? I didn't know you're coming!"

Hayato grinned sheepishly. "Well-" It was not like he had planned it anyway. It was a sudden decision that he had done out of excitement. He scratched his head. "Is Katsuki here? I want to meet him."

Aunt Mitsuki shook her head. "No he hasn't. If you're looking for him at time like this, he's supposed to be at the field next to the school there." She pointed the school's direction.

After he was confirmed where he can find it, Hayato gave a bow and a small thanks before running toward where his sky possibly was, impatient was decorating his steps.

He was at the field before he realized it and at that moment, he saw it. Bits of sky flame filled the place as the owner of the flame was there at the sky, flying magnificently even without the gloves that were supposed to protect his boss's hands and help boosting the flame. He could feel it, his flame was dancing happily as it found the place it belonged to. His flames had recognize its home, so does him.

Hayato's eyes widen when his sky seemed to be able to feel his flame dancing around.

Tsuna turned to his direction and their eyes locked.

It was Hayato who broke the staring contest. He opened his arms, smiling wide. "Jyudaime, _I'm home_."

*

Tsuna was not _pouting_. He was definitely not pouting just because Kyouya had snatched his phone away when he was finally able to talk to Hayato after years of missing his storm. His brother could say anything about him but he wouldn't listen even a single words. He was not that petty. Haters gonna hate and he wouldn't care.

"Tsuna, that's enough pouting." Izuku sighed for the tenth time already. Right after Kyouya-kun snatched his little brother's phone when he was talking, the boy went sulking that he refused to talk to anyone, and kept sending death glare the older Todoroki twin. To be honest, Izuku always felt like his little brother was the older one every time they were together but when times like these occurred, he was reminded to the fact that his little brother was only thirteen, and he was just acting his age. Sure snatching phone while the owner is still talking was wrong but, the Todoroki twins were scary, especially the black haired one. Tsuna had asked him scold the taller boy but he had refused which had ended with him getting the cold shoulders as well.

Tsuna continued to ignore his brother and glared Kyouya. If look could pierce someone's skin, Tsuna wished his would be able to ruin Kyouya's most precious tonfas at that moment. How could he snatch the phone away while he was talking? How _could he_?

 _Just you wait until our next spar, Kyouya_ – he sent via his glare.

Kyouya saw that, and smirked. _I'm looking forward to it, small animal._

Frustrated that his plan did not work, backfired even, Tsuna continued to sulk for the rest of the day and went home with a foul mood. He did not even think about calling Hayato back as his head was filled with plans of how to get Kyouya back for ruining his mood.

Later that evening, he had his usual sparring session with Katsuki when he felt the familiar storm flame thrumming in excitement coming close. He stopped abruptly his flying, causing his opponent to lose his balance and fell down.

"Oi brat, why did you stop?!" Katsuki yelled but it fell to the deaf ears as Tsuna turned to the source of the dancing red flame.

There, he saw him. He saw his storm, standing next to their sparring field with his eyes wide open. They both had their eyes locked with each other's. For a moment, it felt like there were only the two of them there. All the sound of their surrounding was gone and it was replaced with the sounds of their heartbeats and breathing, flames dancing around happily around each other in harmony. Neither of them was moving, until Hayato opened his arms and smiled.

"Jyudaime, _I'm home_." His storm said.

Tsuna wasted no time and flew to the owner of the storm flame, attacking him into a bone crushing hug. He could not hold it. He buried his face into Hayato's chest and cried. He cried his heart out, letting out all those pains, regrets, and grief away along his cries. " _Welcome home_." He croaked out between his sobs. "I miss you so much, so so much that it hurts so much. You're here. You're finally _here_ again."

Hayato tightened his hug. It was painful to see his sky broke this much because of them. Out of all of them, Tsuna must have taken the most pain, seeing his guardians died in front of him one by one. It was not the sky's fault that they died. If anything, they wanted him to live but it seemed that the sky had given up his life as well, not that he would blame him. He gritted his teeth, guilt flooded in his chest. "Yes, yes I'm here Jyudaime. I'm here now so don't cry anymore. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." _I'm sorry that I couldn't protect both myself and you. I'm sorry that we caused you this much of pain._

Katsuki must have left at some point because the moment they both had finally calmed down, the boy was gone.

Tsuna let Hayato wiped away his tears. He might be a boss of the biggest family of mafia once, but now he was only a thirteen year old boy who wanted nothing more than being pampered by his guardian and Hayato was ready to do that any time. Kyouya – that jackass of a guardian, that stupid cloud who dared to snatch his phone away while he was talking ( _he wasn't being cheap shut up_ ) – would never pamper him like how Hayato did. That was why he decided to use this chance get pampered and do a little catch up with his previously right hand man.

Hayato had texted Katsuki that he would be staying at Tsuna's house instead of his. They went home with Tsuna telling him what Kyouya had done to him since the first day they met again. 'You know, Kyouya did this to me when…'

*

Ever since they met again, Hayato had been staying over a lot at Tsuna's house to the point that both Tsuna's mother and older brother had grown used to the sight of Hayato during their breakfast. Tsuna had, thankfully, stopped having nightmares for a while. His guilt was lessened now that Hayato was by his side, alive but that did not stop him from having one. Not that he would tell Hayato that.

It was not only Hayato who stayed over Tsuna's house. Sometimes Tsuna would come to the storm's house and sleep there. Hayato's mom had grown attached to Tsuna, saying that the boy looked a lot like a bunny that she felt like giving her everything to protect him. Hayato shook his head at that, thinking that his Jyudaime was everything but innocent.

It was one of the day they decided to hang around somewhere when Tsuna's phone rang with Kyouya's name displayed at the screen. Tsuna picked up. "Yes?"

" _Small animal_." Kyouya greeted.

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "Kyouya I thought we had agreed that I'm not small but just yo–"

" _I found baseball herbivore._ "

 **To be continued.**

*

 **Notes :**

You know, I actually planned to make a short, funny stories but somehow, it turned out to be these.

And also, thank you a lot for those who supported this fic. I seriously wrote this randomly but to have this much like for only at second chapter, I'm super grateful3

Leave your thoughts here and the any suggestions for the next pairing is still open for everyone

Enjoy reading and have a nice day!


	4. Extra (1)

Disclaimer: KHR and BNHA aren't mine

Warning: Bad Grammar

 **First day of School.**

If Tsuna could say do some comparing at that moment, he would say that nothing shone better than his brother was when the older boy had finally worn his new school uniform. Sure entering UA has always been Izuku's dream since he was a kid, next to being a hero, but wasn't it a bit too much to blind him the first thing in the morning by radiating too much excitement that Tsuna felt like he would end up being blind because of it. On top of that, the older boy had a bad habit of muttering things while he was nervous and decided to use that habit of his at that moment. Tsuna would not admit it out loud but it sometimes induces headache. He heaved a sigh, squinting his eyes a bit because of the excessive brightness radiating from his older brother. "Nii-chan I know you're excited but can you please stop that?"

Izuku finally moved his gaze from the mirror to his little brother, tilting his head a bit so that he could get a better look of the younger boy. He blinked questioningly. "Stop what, Tsuna?"

"That radiating mixture of happiness and nervousness. At this rate I'm going to be blind before I get to know new friends." Tsuna chuckled a bit at his brother's shocked face. He moved closer to the older boy and fixed Izuku's tie. He knew how much it meant for Izuku to finally be able to enter the academy that the man he worshiped so much. It was totally a dream comes true.

The older of the two had his brows frowned, the nervousness was leaking from every inches of his body. Izuku muttered a small thanks to his brother for the help and gazed down the floor. "Do you think we'll be fine? I mean, I've only get my quirk until recently and you, you're still young. I can't control my quirk yet. What if I can't protect you?"

Tsuna smiled. "Izuku-nii, we'll gonna be very fine. My guts told me that good things will be happening today so don't worry. Trust me okay?" he reassured his worrywart brother. "Besides, it's not like I can't protect myself. I didn't pass the entrance exam for nothing you know."

Izuku looked unconvinced, but nodded nonetheless. "Alright." He let out a big sigh, trying to shake off the leftover nervousness from his nerve. "We can do this!" he was starting to get excited.

Tsuna cheered along, equally excited. Not only had his flame stayed with him, his 'alien living inside his brain' called hyper intuition had come along as well, giving him so much advantages when he was living in a foreign world. For today, his intuition had been tingling, but not in a bad way. As usual it told him nothing but years of being in tune with the said intuition, he had learnt to differ which tingle was bad and which was good. Today was just one of those rare days that it told him good thing.

"Tsuna, Izuku, do you have your tissue with you? Your handkerchiefs? Is everything you need already in your bag?" Inko asked, looking much more nervous that both of her son did. It was as if she was letting them go to the war.

Izuku huffed. "Yes we have them already kaa-san. I made sure Tsuna didn't forget them too."

Inko nodded, concern was written all over her face. "Izuku, take a good care of your brother okay? He's still young. Who knows what those people can do to him." she said worriedly, giving a side glance to her youngest son. He might acted like an adult at times but compared to the kids in his age, Tsuna was quite small. If being with his circle of friends, Tsuna had always lost from sight because of his small frame. Just imagine how it is for her youngest when he was surrounded by those fifteen year old kids. Her worries grew.

Tsuna had pouted at that. "Mou Kaa-san, I'm not a kid anymore!" he whined. Izuku took that moment to ruffle his baby brother's gravity defying hair.

"Don't worry kaa-san. I will take a very good care of him. After all, I'm going to be a hero. What hero I am if I can't protect my own brother right?" Izuku told her, confidence was flaring inside his eyes.

Tsuna said nothing about it and just smiled, if not a little proud of it. Ever since his brother mysteriously get a quirk out of nowhere, his confidence had been boosted to the point that the older boy had spoken so lowly of himself much lesser now. Izuku was a good boy since the beginning. To hear him being so selfless was just sad, not that he could say that himself.

Their mother smiled widely. There was a small pool of tears in her eyes. "You're so cool." She said.

They had left in hasty after that, with Izuku tried so hard not to blush at his mother's words.

*

Izuku had a little breakdown when they finally reached their class. His brother, his cute little brother, his thirteen year old brother, apparently knew one of the Todoroki twins, the scariest one of the two on top of that. To see the brunette casually approached the black haired teen, greeted like they were an old acquaintance and with only a single smirk, his brother was able to tell that the terrifying teen was teasing him.

 _What the heck?_

He wanted to say that they must have met somewhere as Tsuna had the tendency to mysteriously go missing and popped back at the front door like he hadn't been missing for few hours naturally (it had create quite a ruckus but soon, they had grown use to it – his mom said that as long as Tsuna return at dinner time then he's free to do anything he please.) but seeing the looks both his brother and the black twin shared, Izuku felt something tightening in his chest. It was as if he was sharing someone else's sadness, but he did not know whose. There was a something unexplainable about them that he couldn't figure what. It had drawn him to go and comfort them but it was just impossible, like there was a barrier that separate them from others and for the briefest time, Izuku captured the longing displayed in both pair of eyes.

He was left speechless at the sudden interaction.

When the two of them got inside the class, he turned to his side, only to find the other twin staring at the two enigmatic people with the same confused look. He asked. "When did they know each other?"

They were all surprised by the sudden appearance of their homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta. The man looked so worn out that Izuku barely believed that the man was a pro hero. Their homeroom teacher only said few words before telling them to change their uniform and go to the field.

It was until they were all gathered at the field that they finally found out their true test.

There was a quirk assessment test, and Izuku had started to not liking it at all.

He turned to Tsuna, only to find his brother looking calm and unfazed by it, at all.

*

"Quirk assessment test huh?" Tsuna mused to himself. Kyouya who was standing the farthest from the crowd but standing next to his sky nonetheless huffed, probably thinking it as a child play. Honestly, if he could compare to what would they do for the test and Reborn's training when he still had his flame sealed, this was truly a child play. Sure it was quite different from what they were doing in their previous life as they must use their quirks but they were trained by the arcobaleno, the strongest babies. Their physical was already stronger than normal human being, even without flame.

The sky nearly burst out laughing when the demonstration was made. Katsuki did not hold anything when he was throwing the ball, not even his words. Just who would yell 'die' to throw a ball? But because the result was good, Tsuna held his laughter. 705 meter, that was quite impressive.

He was quite naïve to think that it was just a peaceful test when Aizawa sensei suddenly smirked rather widely – it was rather unpleasant to see if Tsuna could be honest – and told them the one that placed at last would be expelled. He glanced his brother, and his assumption was correct. Izuku was having a minor mental breakdown by seeing how much he was muttering. Tsuna chose not to say anything. He, for once, refused to get in his brother's way. No matter what, the older boy would soon need to do things on his own so giving any help wouldn't be any help at all. He smiled encouragingly when his brother's and his eyes met, silently sending the message of 'good luck' and 'work hard'. It seemed to be working a little as Izuku stopped biting his nails and muttering some useless things.

Tsuna sighed. If possible, he wanted to keep his flame usage at a minimal rate for the day. He had only let out bits of the sky flame because he loved the feeling when his and Kyouya's flames are dancing around each other in a perfect harmony. The cloud flame was swirling around his in resonance, both were in delight to finally able to make up for the missing spot inside their empty puzzle despite the blank face his cloud was displaying. But seeing how the test might be done, he couldn't help but to use a little bit more than what he had planned earlier.

Kyouya seemed to face no trouble – at all – during the first test, the 50 meter dash. His speed hadn't change since the first life and Tsuna would be lying if he said he wasn't pleased. He himself had ended the dash with quite an impressive result. After having to run with bullets trailing after you, it was not that hard to dash without using his flame. Reborn had taught him well, and he sure did not want to waste the teaching.

The other test was nothing troubling as well. Tsuna could see that his brother was struggling but it seemed to him that it was not a problem, yet.

Until they reached the fifth test, the ball throwing one, the one that Katsuki had made such a grand demonstration. Everyone was doing fairly well with their quirk, until it was his brother's turn. Izuku had decided that it was the right time to use his quirk but for some reason, it did not work. It was soon revealed that their teacher, Aizawa sensei was a pro hero under the name Eraser Head. The hero was able to erase someone's quirk, and he had chosen to erase his brother's quirk. Tsuna was fighting the strongest urge to scowl. The teacher was saying something that sounded closely to his brother did not fit to be a hero. He wanted to charge in and give a good smack to the teacher's head and tell that his brother was more than qualified to be a hero but something called 'common sense' told him not to do that or he would get into trouble so he just sat there, with Kyouya by his side, looking quite amused. It was clearly shown to the cloud that Tsuna's possessiveness as a sky had come along.

Izuku did not falter because of the words. Sure he was breaking into sweat more than before but for some reason, his eyes seemed to be more determined than before.

Tsuna was left baffled when his brother suddenly shown an immense strength, that the distance of the ball thrown was a par with Katsuki. Before he knew it, he was already grinning widely. How could he not, when his brother, widely known as a quirkless person before had finally shown his power, and it was nothing ordinary on top of that. He looked at both the teacher and his brother's bully's face, and nodded in satisfaction to see their funny faces.

His and Kyouya's turn were next and honestly, after the extraordinary performance before, his might be less appealing. Even so, he wanted to try something, so he did what everybody wouldn't. "Sensei, can you try erasing my quirk?" he asked.

He heard everyone's gasps, smirk in Kyouya's case but he did not budge. He lit his palm in his soft flame, because using his pure one would cause to ball to be burned. Dying will flame was not the same as a normal fire. It was much stronger, much firmer from any normal one, even Shouto's so he did not want to cause any ruckus. His soft flame was strong enough to send him flying, let alone a ball.

The teacher looked at him, face showing no emotion but his voice was filled with wonder. "Why do you want me to do that?" he asked. "Are you trying to be cocky? Just because you're strong doesn't mean you can be a hero. If you want to be cocky then I won't hesitate to –"

"Hold it sensei! No, I didn't mean that, I really didn't and Kyouya –" Tsuna turned his head to Kyouya hastily. "Keep your weapons away. He meant no harm!" he sighed when the cloud finally huffed and keep his weapon away. Honestly, Kyouya was a stone faced person, if not bloodthirsty, but the cloud was just as bad as him at being possessive. It got even worse after their death, both thinking that they need to protect each other even more now that they finally had a chance to be together again. Tsuna looked his teacher in his eyes, trying to convey that he was serious about what he was saying and not being the selfish prick his teacher was making him to be. "I just wanted to try something."

For a moment, the teacher was unconvinced with his words, got confused even at the interaction between one of the Todorokis and the twig in front of him, but then he saw the seriousness in the student's eyes. He agreed.

Tsuna smiled in relief when his request was accepted and got into the stance to throw the ball. So, Aizawa sensei could erase a quirk as he saw it, and Tsuna had made sure that he could see the soft glow of his palm. He counted to three in his head, and throw the ball with all his strength, with a small addition of his soft flame. The ball was sent flying quite far, further that he had thought, and he smiled wide in satisfaction when his flame was still there, not being erased like his brother did. He was glad that he had practiced some baseball skills with Takeshi before. "As I thought." He told to himself.

Aizawa's eyes widened. "How?" it was the first time that he met someone that he couldn't erase the quirk. For so long he had used his quirk, he had never failed to erase other's quirk, even if it took quite an effort. This boy, he had just used his quirk with a complete ease, and for it to be unable to be erased, it was something else. He had thought the boy was just some kind of young genius for being able to enter UA at the age of thirteen but he was wrong because the moment their eyes met, Aizawa was hit by a sudden urge to bow, to submit himself to the boy. It was as if the boy was holding a very high authority but at the same time, he was engulfed by the feeling of being protected under a warm hand and Aizawa was left speechless. Just who was that boy?

As if he heard it, the boy smiled and all the strange feeling just now was gone. It was replaced by the sudden emptiness that Aizawa refused to acknowledge it.

It was only barely, but he heard it. "I am Tsunayoshi, the wielder of Sky flame."

Sky flame? What quirk was that?

A tonfa came flying to their direction and Tsuna caught it with ease. The black haired Todoroki gave them a scowl. "Enough talking. It's my turn now herbivore."

Kyouya did not throw the ball. Instead, he threw the ball into the air, and hit it with his tonfa. His flame was burning through the steel, which had explained the strong hit. He had the second highest distance, after Uraraka, the zero gravity girl.

Tsuna couldn't help it. He laughed.

 **Nightmare**

Tsuna had forced Hayato to stay over his house after their tearful meeting that evening and the storm was more than delighted to be able to stay the night with his boss. After all, being so long without a sky was a torture for him. He felt like having a shell without its core. The emptiness was unbearable, especially when you used to have a very warm sky. Tsuna's presence itself had brought him to the place he had almost forgotten before. A home. He was safe, protected by a sky. He was finally returning to a place he was supposed to be, and he was grateful. Being beside his sky was everything he could ask for.

It was until that night that Hayato was attacked by a nightmare, and he was awaken with cold sweats on his forehead. His breath was coming short, and he was pretty sure that he had a small panic attack because of that darn dream.

He turned to his side, and sighed in relief to see that Tsuna was sleeping soundly, his face was serene and smoothed by sleep. It was the calmest he had seen his boss been in years.

Hayato rubbed his face with his clammy hands, silently cursing inside his head – It would not do if his sky was awakened because of his sudden cursing. The dream was not good to be remembered. He had been having the dream since he was a child and to think that it would still be haunting him after finding his sky being in a good state, Hayato was slightly doubting his mental state. To see the sight of his sky crying mess over his death, begging him not to go and leave him over and over again had made his guilt swell inside his heart. The regret of not able being able to save his one and only sky still lingered, even with his sky lying by his side.

He had finally calmed himself down and was ready to go back to sleep when he was startled by a sudden scream from his side and found Tsuna was gasping from the lack of air, and his eyes was wet with tears streaming down like a broken dam. His small body was trembling so much, hands clenching his blanket as if his life was depending to it. Seeing how bad the sky was shivering, Hayato felt like if he did not take any action at the moment, his sky might break so without wasting any time he wrapped his arm protectively around the small frame, mouth whispering soothing words to calm Tsuna down. It was not working at first. Tsuna seemed to not be able to differ between his dream and reality as he was trashing in the storm's arms, begging for forgiveness over and over again. It was the first time Hayato had seen his sky looked so week, so frail that Hayato had sometimes forgotten the fact that his sky was a human too. Even Tsuna had his own weaknesses. It was just that Tsuna had always wore a strong façade, always smiling even on those worst days and never falter at any threat coming after him made all of the guardians believed that Tsuna was the strongest. The trembling body in his embrace was a strong reminder that even Tsuna could break too, and Hayato felt like punishing himself for forgetting such things.

"Jyudaime, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." He said, clenching his teeth.

The small body stopped trembling and for a moment, everything went still, until Tsuna broke the silence with his eyes wide looking up, tears staining his cheeks. "Hayato?" the sky croaked out, voice sounding very hopeful.

From the expression his sky was displaying, Hayato could guess what was the dream all about, and guilt was biting him like a predator biting into its prey. He nodded weakly, already on the verge of tears. Call him weak or anything, but witnessing how much they had broken the sky, he thought that a single apology was not enough to make up the mistakes they had committed. But Tsuna was kind, always the kindhearted person he was, he had forgiven all of them. In fact, he had never blame them for what had happened and even blamed himself for being the cause of their death. How Hayato wanted to drill into the sky's head that it was never his fault. "Yes jyudaime, it's me. I'm here. You're not alone anymore. I'm here with you now, and that skylark bastard is at home, wherever his home is."

That had made Tsuna chuckled. The sky then heaved out a long breath, disposing away the leftover grief that had haunted him before. "Yeah, you're here. You're here now. I'm not dreaming." He said, more to himself as it was barely a whisper.

Hayato tightened his hug. "Yes, that's right. That's right Jyudaime."

Tsuna nodded, snuggling deeper into the embrace. He had always love Hayato's smell. The mixture of explosion powder and sweat, the true bomber's smell indeed. He was smiling wide, after finally confirmed that Hayato was truly here, and not just the illusion after his dreams. "Kyouya is living in a big and luxurious life you know. That lucky bastard is living as the child of a very successful hero. Just imagine how rich he is even in this life. I think I need to claim him as soon as possible. Maybe I can taste his money a bit." Tsuna laughed at his nonsense babbling.

The storm smiled to see that his sky had finally calmed down a bit. He then proceed to wrap Tsuna into the blanket, creating a protective cocoon to make sure that his sky was warm. "Yeah, he's one lucky bastard." He agreed. "First, he was the only heir of the Hibari family. Who could've guessed that he would be born again as the Todoroki now?"

Tsuna nodded. "I know right?" then, a mischievous, if now a little wicked, smile formed on his lips, brain already worked into some plans.

Hayato saw that and groaned. "I _know_ that smile."

Tsuna rolled his eyes as he wriggled out from the cocoon. " _Of course_ you did." He waved dismissively, before grinning again. "We're visiting Todoroki's family tomorrow."

And Hayato could not stop himself from slapping his own forehead. How could he forgot that his boss was a spawn of Reborn, and chaos had seemed to be his favorite pastime to do.

*

 **Notes** :

 _Hello everyone. Sorry this is not Takeshi's chapter but I really really really wanted to write this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this, as much as I enjoy writing it._ _And i'll be writing the house visit later, in the next extra ;)_ _Please do leave your thoughts on the comment section and thank you for reading._ _Have a nice day ahead!_


	5. 4 Yamamoto Takeshi Iida Tenya

**Disclaimer: KHR and BNHA are not mine**

 **Warning: Bad grammar**

Yamamoto Takeshi had never known true fear for the rest of his life, not when he had broken his arm during his teenager age, nor when he fought enemy that was twice his size, not even when he was in the brink of death. He was not bragging, he really was not. When he had sacrificed his life for his sky, he did not feel a single spike of regret in his heart because knowing that his savior would be alive because of him, he felt his life worth nothing compared to the one who had made him felt like he worth everything in this life. Every time he felt like fear was consuming him alive, a warm hand would always pull him back to a much clearer world, a world that was not even worth to be feared, all because of him. The sky that had always known how to put a smile on his face, one that knows better to chase away the doubts inside his heart, the only sky that had always made him felt at ease every time he felt like the world was ending for him.

So when Takeshi had finally received the memories of the previous life, he had felt the fear he had never felt before, his skin felt cold against the warm summer air, breath coming in short as the fear slowly consuming every inches if his sanity.

 _The fear of not being able to be with his sky anymore._

For the first time of his three years (new) life, he had cried like the world was ending for him, causing a huge panic inside his household as the boy, always known as the most cheerful one in family finally broke and no one knew how to calm the youngest one.

*

Takeshi had grown up pretty well, being the easy-going person he was. He had no trouble in finding friends at school, nor getting along with his older brothers, the Iida brothers. He was the youngest among the three, and he often found himself being babied by the other two. He would laugh every time his brother trying to act like the protective older brother they were. Of course, it amused him in some way at their attempt, knowing that he was definitely older – at least, mentally. Being the only one that was not born with engines attached to his legs, Takeshi was soon assumed to be quirkless, not that it actually matter. He had long learned that his rain flame came along with his reincarnation in this new world, so when he reached the age ten, he demanded to own a katana of his own, and would secretly train his body back so that it would be back in its glorious form. It was the only way he could face Tsuna again after he let himself die in front of the sky.

He kept his flame as a secret, even from his family. Don't get him wrong. It would be strange if he was the only one in the family to have a different quirk. That, and he felt like it was wrong to use it over something else aside for Tsuna. He admitted that it was quite selfish on his part but he could not help it. Being with his sky had given him so much meaning to his used-to-be empty life. Just being able to stand next to Tsuna, he felt like he could face everything, because he had nothing to fear anymore. The sky's existence itself had given him the assurance of having a shelter, having a home he could return to.

He admitted that there were some night he was so close to tears, feeling his chest tightening at the thought of living in the world without his sky. The longing he had in his chest was something unbearable. He had missed his sky's presence so much that it hurt, but he kept telling himself to believe that if he was reincarnated here, the others, including Tsuna would too. It was just the matter of time before they all could meet again. The thought always made his anxiety flew away, and his family would find him smiling the next day as if nothing had happened the night before.

It was not like he was the most perfect actor in the world. There are times when his older brothers would catch him staring into nothing, sometimes being in daze during his favorite sword training.

His elder brother, Tensei often brushing it off, thinking that it was his own phase of undergoing puberty. After all, being a pro-hero he was, he could something in Takeshi's eyes that almost similar to veteran heroes, one that had seen too much in his life when Takeshi is just too young. It was concerning, but as long as it did not affect his little brother's life then it would be fine. He sounded like an irresponsible brother, he was conscious about it too, but something told him that if he touches the matter, he had the risk of hitting the wrong button.

Unfortunately, Tenya did not think so. The second brother found it was intriguing that one day, after seeing it enough, the older boy decided to ask the young boy what had been bugging his mind when he was having his daily sword training.

Takeshi had laughed it off, saying it was nothing. His smile was strained.

"Takeshi, if there are anything that's bothering you, just tell us. What's the use of being brothers if we can't help each other?" Tenya said, despite being brushed off by his little brother.

That had made the youngest sighed. The smile was slowly wiped off his face. "Nii-san, there's nothing wrong with me, I'm telling you the truth." Takeshi replied, swinging his wooden sword absentmindedly. He was itching to coat his sword with his rain flame, giving his all out to let his frustration free from bugging his head, but it would not do him good if he suddenly shows his flame, especially when he had spent years hiding it.

Tenya let his displeasure of not getting the answer he wished shown on his face, not letting it go. "Takeshi, tell me what's wrong. I'm worried about you. It's very unusual for you to act like this. This isn't like you."

" _Nii-san._ " Takeshi's stern voice sealed Tenya's mouth shut. The air he was emitting at the moment was nothing like the twelve year old boy he knew at all. It was as if he was having someone older scolding him for doing something wrong, and he did not like it. Not a bit.

The Rain saw the dejected face of his brother's and sighed. He had never felt so tired living in his own house before. "Just, drop it okay? If I tell you I'm fine then I'm fine."

He left before his brother could retort anything back. He kept everything back to its place before dragging his feet unwillingly to go back to his room when he bumped with his eldest brother. Apparently, Tensei had seen and heard everything that happened with Tenya. "Takeshi, mind if I talk to you a bit? I promise it won't take long."

There was a few seconds of silence before Takeshi nodded in defeat, eyes shutting tight as he wished nothing but to dive into his bed and sleep the rest of his day off. "Alright." He replied tiredly, letting a small hint of displeasure rolled along his voice.

Tensei smiled at that. "You do know Tenya didn't mean to annoy you right?"

The youngest nodded.

"Tenya has always been concerned about you Takeshi. Me too, honestly. I know you've been smiling and laughing everything off like you had nothing to care but we have eyes, little brother. We sometimes see how empty your eyes were when you were staring into space. It was like you're not here with us. It was concerning, yes but you've always acted so mature that I thought you can handle it on your own. Tenya always wanted to be a hero. He probably thought if he couldn't save his little brother, how can he be the hero he'd always wanted? That's why Takeshi, don't take him wrong." The long lecture might not get into Takeshi's head but at least he tried.

Seeing the silence his little brother was giving, Tensei continued. "I've always see the longing in your eyes, little brother and it's not my right to pry who's you've been missing but I do know something. That dear person must've been so wonderful to have you longing for them this greatly."

Takeshi's lips quirked a small smile. "He is." He whispered unconsciously. The memories he shared with the rest of the family, with Tsuna resurfaced and his heart felt heavy again.

" _Then_ -" Tensei's slight louder voice had broken Takeshi from his throwback, causing the younger to look up and face him. Takeshi's gaze met the smiling face of his older brother. "They're definitely won't like it if you continue living like this aren't they?"

A sudden realization his Takeshi hard on his face that he could not help but to wince because, his brother was right. There was no way his family would love it to see him living in the past like this. Especially Tsuna, being the considerate Sky he was. Takeshi could already picture the concerned face of his Sky at the way he's been hurting himself like this.

He clenched his fist, mouth shut in a thin, grim line. He was ashamed of himself. He heaved a heavy breath before softening his features. "I – Thank you, nii-san. I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Alright. And Takeshi–" Tensei put up an exasperated smile. "Don't be too hard on yourself. Just be true to yourself and you'll be just fine." He patted his little brother's shoulder and left.

For the first time after a while, Takeshi felt like crying for finally understood that, he was not alone. He had his new family supporting him, mother and father that worries over him, older brothers that are always on his back just in case he decided to give up and fall.

That night, he stayed up and did some thinking of what he'd been doing for the past twelve years. He was so blinded with his own loneliness, his own grief that he had forgotten everything else around him. He had chosen to stay blind, stay ignorant over the things that happened around him because he thought that if he opens his eyes, he would forget those things that had made him Yamamoto Takeshi, the Rain that chose to sacrifice his life for the sake of his Sky.

 _It was an intense battle. Enemy kept coming back and forth like there was no end to it. Takeshi was so sure that there was a traitor – or traitors, he was not sure – among them but he just could not point out who. After all, Vongola was known to have one of the strongest security that not anyone could penetrate unless you are a Vongola yourself. He did not have the strong intuition Tsuna did, but sometimes he wish he had it so that he could capture the traitor and skin them alive._

 _They were fighting side by side, him and Tsuna. Explosion and colorful flame was heard and seen everywhere from where he was standing. The bleeding he had was getting more severe after taking a blow right to his stomach. He doubted he could hold for much longer. The dizziness he suffered from the blood lost was getting worse that he could barely open his eyes, but if he was to falter now, who would protect Tsuna? His Sky was in no better condition as he is, but being the Reborn's student he was, Tsuna looked like he was barely injured at all. The calmness inside those glowing amber eyes gave something akin to determination in Takeshi, which was to protect the Sky with his life._

 _Rain flame erupted from the battlefield and before Tsuna could turn to see the cause of the sudden explosion, Takeshi was already in front of him, taking the multiple bullet that was supposed to be aimed to the Sky. There was a hidden shooter from the other side of the building. Tsuna's hyper intuition was too busy detecting nearby enemy that he could not detect the hidden one._

 _Takeshi was not sure what had happened next. He heard screams, lots of screams and wave of sky flame kept hitting him. He was swimming in and out of conscious, but he could tell that Tsuna was crying while he was attacking the enemy's minions. His Sky's scream was filled with anger and grief. Takeshi wanted nothing but to calm his Sky down with his flame, but he doubted he could summon even a bit of his blue flame._

 _When he was awake a few minutes later, he was already in Tsuna's arm, tears dripping continuously on his cheeks. He wished he had a tiny bit of his energy to raise his arm, and wipe those tears away but he was numbed and exhausted. Even trying to maintain his eyes open took him a lot. "Sorry Tsuna." He said, trying hard to muster a laugh. It came out as a choked one. "I couldn't protect you..."_

 _"No no no Takeshi not you too! Hayato left me already I'm begging you not you too please, please! You idiot why do you have to protect me?! I don't need your damn protection! Just don't leave me, Takeshi!"_

 _Tsuna's begs were fell into deaf ears as Takeshi let himself being lulled into the eternal sleep._

Takeshi shut his eyes tight, unable to shake the memory off his head. It was not a pleasant memory to be recalled, but despite the bad feeling it gave to his stomach, he had never regretted it even once. To be able to protect his Sky until his death was a big honor to him. The only thing that he regretted the most was to unable to properly say goodbye to Tsuna, and to see how much tears that Tsuna had shed out for him hurt him more than anything in this world. He wanted to be the one who wipe those tears away, only giving the grieving sky assurance that he would be fine, everything was going to be fine.

The exhaustion of living in anxiety for the past twelve years had finally caught up with him, body felt sluggish as he fought to stay awake. Exhaustion won and he let himself to fall asleep, finally able to have a dreamless sleep with a hope to be live better for the upcoming days. He wanted to make Tsuna proud, and it was never too late to start anew.

*

The next two years he spent his life the way he wanted to, living in so much carefree that he'd almost looked like he had nothing to care about this world. Okay that was an exaggeration, but he did live much better now than before. He started to learn to live in the present instead of being trapped in the past so he might as well let himself loose and do the things he wanted to do for the time being. The next day after the talk he had with Tensei, he had barged into the baseball team's club room and said, with that carefree smile he loves to carve, he wanted to join the club. The team members were all dumbfounded at some point but it was not long before he was named as their ace, as he displayed the inhuman baseball talent he had been hiding. He continued the baseball until he reached junior high. He'd never shown the interest of being a hero like his brothers, and his parents thought that he was quirkless anyway so he was sent to a regular school instead of a hero academy.

His brother, Tenya was accepted into UA, the prestigious hero academy that only selected people could be accepted there. Takeshi was genuinely happy for him. It has always Tenya's dream to be a hero like Tensei. Right after school, Tenya would always tell him about what happened at school, and there was one particular person in his older brother's story that caught his attention greatly. The prodigy child who had managed to enter UA at the young age of thirteen, and even without an immense strength or anything, was able to tame two violent kid in class. His brother had referred the boy as little Midoriya, as the boy had his own older brother within the same class, but refused to tell the boy's given name. From what Takeshi had heard from Tenya, the little Midoriya was a calm boy with a few screw loose (he interpreted his brother's words into simpler one) with the way he acted. Apparently, that boy's quirk was to be able to wield some sort of fire or something and while being the youngest in class, he had everyone wrapped inside his fingers. From what Tenya had been observing, the said boy was always lost in his own world when he thought nobody was looking, and the demon twin of Todoroki (the story of the Todoroki twins had caught his interest as well as the black haired one sounded close to the cloud guardian, Hibari Kyouya but he was more interested in little Midoriya, thank you) would always come and snapped the boy out of it. The resemblance of little Midoriya to his sky was too great that Takeshi could not help but wish that he was there in that class instead of his brother. He could always ask his brother to arrange a meeting for him with the boy but he had his hands full with the upcoming baseball tournaments and his studies. He had to shrug it off, thinking that the resemblance was a coincidence or something but despite it, he just could not take it off his mind.

Maybe, if he was fated to meet his sky that year, he would no matter what kind of coincidence it is.

Fate would not be so cruel to him right?

*

Fate was cruel in its own way, apparently.

...Maybe not really cruel, but just a little bit violent.

When he was on his way back from a practice one day, he had wandered off quite far from his place. He wished for a clear mind after a quite stressful day. With examinations and tournament coming, he was pressured in so many ways that he wanted nothing but some peace and a quiet place so that he could take some fresh air so that he could think better. Of course compared to the pressure he received from his previous life was much greater compared to this one but at least, he had his family, his sky with him. Being around them had always give him some sort of warmth, sense of security that he could never get it from anywhere else, not even from his current family. True that he had said that he had moved on, but never in his lifetime that he would forget about them. His smile slowly back to his face as he remembered them, the chaos they always made when they were together, the smile they shared, the tears, the pain that held them closer that anyone in the world. His chest ached again, but not as bad as it used to. Takeshi knew the aches so well. It was the pain of missing somebody we never know if we could see them anymore. He missed them greatly that it hurt him every time he was reminded of them.

The moment was disturbed when the rain suddenly felt a very strong killer intent coming from his back and narrowly missed the attack of flying tonfa. Apparently his skill had rusted since his life as an assassin was left behind when he had been reborn. Thank god that he still had some leftover skill or else, he would have his head split into two. He turned around, letting his own killer intent leak out to show his attacker that they had messed with the wrong person.

Only to meet with the familiar smirk that he had known all too well. He straightened himself. "Hibari." Takeshi greeted.

The cloud's smirk widened as he kept his weapon away. "I go with Todoroki now, baseball herbivore."

Takeshi stared for a while before letting out a big laugh, a real, genuine laugh after so many years mostly because it turned out the violent Todoroki twin was the cloud for real, and also, there was a strange bubbly feeling inside his tummy that he could not comprehend what was it. It was probably relief, but it was not important at the moment. He took a deep breath to chase away whatever feeling inside him, and composed himself. "After so many things we faced together, I'm still a herbivore to you?" he questioned.

Hibari took out his cellphone. "Herbivore is herbivore. You can't turn into carnivore." He said while dialing someone. Takeshi just smiled at the answer because well, it's Hibari. What he said is final, and no one could convince him otherwise. They both waited for a while before the call was answered.

Takeshi's heart nearly stopped to learn who was on the other side of the line.

"Small animal." The cloud greeted and there were few retorts that sounded something like ' _not small but_ ' before Hibari cut the other person's words. If he did not know better, Takeshi swore that he saw the cloud just rolled his eyes. "I found baseball herbivore."

The call went silent for a few seconds. Takeshi bit his lips, feeling nervous out of sudden. He did not know why, after years of missing the sky so much that he felt like he could die of enduring the longing towards him, the idea of finally meeting him had his stomach churned in so many ways. Not that he did not want to meet him, he really wanted to see him after so long, but somehow his head suddenly blanked out. He did not know what to say to his sky when they finally meet and despite saying that he did not regret dying to protect Tsuna, he still had those regrets for leaving him alone. He knows perfectly well the feeling of loneliness, and he let his sky felt the same by leaving him. What should he say? Should he apologize? Would he be able to hold his emotion and not break down once the sky is right in front of him?

Before he could pull himself out of his own bubble of thoughts, a phone was shoved in front of his face with 'small animal' was written on its screen. Hibari snorted. "He wants to speak with you."

Hesitantly, Takeshi took the phone from the cloud's hands and put it closer to his ears. He let out a nervous breath.

" _Takeshi_?"

The voice at the other side of the line was small and hesitant, but Takeshi could hear the small hope laced along. The rain suddenly felt warmth washed all over him and for the first time after he was reincarnated, he felt his shoulder went lighter, as if the burden he had been carrying around all this while was lifted. He could not help it. He smiled the widest smile ever. "Yo, Tsuna."

*

" _I found baseball herbivore_."

Tsunayoshi for once, had lost his words for a few seconds. There were thousands, if not millions, of emotions spiraling across his face at the moment but he did not care, not after the news he had received just now. Tears started to prickle in his eyes, threatening to fall. After so many years, so, so many years waiting, he had finally found his Rain, the element that never fail to calm him down with just a small smile on his face, and a bit wave of rain flame. He had missed his rain so much, too much to the point that it hurt his chest with longing for his elements. He bit his lips, eyes slightly sending a glance towards Hayato who had been watching him, already in the stance to scoop him in a hug just in case if he started crying and glad that the man – teenager, they're back as a kid and he did not remember how innocent Hayato's puppy eyes before – refrained himself from doing anything. He then cleared his throat. "Kyouya, can I –" he stopped for a breath. He then continued, voice became much stable after the long intake of breath. "Can I talk to him?"

Kyouya did not answer. Instead, he just huffed before the Sky heard the sound of wind rustling in the background, probably because the phone was shoved violently and the distinct 'he wants to speak with you' could be heard clearly.

Tsuna carefully heard the sound of heavy breath being heaved, unsure of what should he say first. There was a second of complete silence before he decided to break it. "Takeshi?" he thanked every god in this world that his voice did not waver. There was hope in his voice, and he realized that he sounded so small, so fragile that he could not help but to cringe to himself. He is their Sky, their leader. He should not sound so weak!

But how could he not, when thousands of questions were running in his head. What if his Rain had found a better life? Would he still take his as his Sky? What if he got rejected and not wanted anymore? Could he live without the rain? No, he couldn't but if his rain wishes to be left alone that he would comply without any second thought, because he wanted nothing but happiness for his guardians, especially after what they had been through when he was still their Sky.

Then, his insecurities was killed immediately the moment he heard those cherry voice, it sounded so happy to finally be able to talk to him, to find him.

" _Yo, Tsuna_."

Oh god how he missed that voice so much that he almost cried, because he and Hayato now were in public and crying was too embarrassing! To hear such a melodious voice had made him unconsciously formed a wide grin on his face. He looked silly, he knew that already but it did not sound so important at the moment. "I miss you, so much. So so much you know?"

There was a silence at the end of the line, before a soft reply was heard. " _Me too, Tsuna. I miss you so much too. You have no idea how badly I wish to see you right now._ " A small laugh came shortly after that.

Tsuna's tears were long shed off, trailing down his cheeks in a slow pace but smile was plastered on his face. His free hand started reaching Hayato, which the Storm quickly caught and hold it tight as a sign of comfort. He heaved a heavy sigh. " _Mio idiota_. Why did you took so long to be found? It pains me to be far away from you."

Takeshi laughed at the other side of the line. " _But you found me now aren't you? I'm not going anywhere anymore Tsuna. I'm not_."

The Sky frowned – no Hayato, I am not pouting. This is a frown – clearly not satisfied. "You know what? Cancel everything you've planned for tomorrow and we're going to meet up. Let me know where you are, me and Hayato are going to come to you. I don't take no as an answer. I'm stubborn and you know it so we're meeting tomorrow." He demanded right away, as the next day was weekend. It was perfect!

As if he could hear the smile from the Rain, Tsuna was smiling along, humming at the answer he received.

" _Alright. I'm free for tomorrow anyway. I'll text you my address tonight_." Takeshi replied with a light voice. It was soothing to the Sky's ear that the Sky had to fight himself from pulling his storm's hand and go wherever Takeshi was at the moment.

"Okay, see you tomorrow then!" he said, a little bit too enthusiastic.

" _See you tomorrow!_ " Takeshi answered, equally enthusiastic.

As soon as the line is cut off, Tsuna was smiling like the idiot he was, smiling so wide that his cheeks felt hurt but it did not bother him at all.

*

The Sky was beyond excited. His face was red from the unexpected good news he had received a few seconds ago and now he felt giddy with the uncontained excitement that his cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling too wide. His phone call with the newly found Rain was short, but it was enough for him to feel happy. They had – at Tsuna's insistence – set a date and time to meet, which happened to be the next day because he could not wait to meet the Rain so much.

Hayato who had been next to his Sky could not help but to smile at Tsuna's obviously brightened face. Don't get him wrong. Tsuna has always shone when he is around his elements; his Cloud and his Storm, but finally meeting his third guardian had made the Sky seemed to be more... happier. The air around him had become lighter that Hayato felt he was drawn towards the Sky even more than before. Though it had sent a quite pang to his heart that he hadn't noticed how the loneliness and the guilt had been haunting his Sky even after meeting him and the Cloud. The Storm gritted his teeth, silently vowed to stay by his Sky's side and chase away whatever that had been haunting Tsuna, even if it means to blow up everything he sees.

And of course, gives a few good punches to that baseball freak for taking so long to be found.

He was pulled from his inner musing when Tsuna's voice rang in his ears as he spoke.

"You better not scheming anything Hayato. I want tomorrow to be as peaceful as it can get." The Sky said, sending a sly look to his Storm's direction. There was a warning vibrated through his voice, and the bomber refused to think of what could happen if he said no to the order.

The Storm faked a cough. "Why would I scheme anything? If anything, you're the biggest schemer of all. I'm not surprised if you suddenly thought that it's a good idea to drag Hibari along with us tomorrow." He said, half grumbling. Not in a million years that he thought he would regret over something he had said.

He would, now.

"You know what? That's a very brilliant idea! I should arrange it so that Kyouya can be there tomorrow." Tsuna exclaimed, voice filled with a sudden enthusiasm that had brought dread to Hayato's bones real quick. The Storm had lost all his words, regret engulfed him so fast that he barely had time to even blink.

Hayato buried his face in his palms, ready to curse (mostly himself). "Fuck."

The Sky's smile when they head home was the brightest smile (if Hayato did not know better about all those mischievous, satanic plan he had in his mind) one had ever seen. Maybe, just maybe, it was partially his fault for respecting Reborn too much that he had never questioned anything during his tortu-tutoring session with Tsuna, when the Sky was still a fully sane person. Now that the satan spawn had rubbed off his chaotic behavior towards the little Sky, he was the one who had to face the insanity and he was slowly regretting his ignorance.

 _Dear lord please let tomorrow ends peacefully_ , he silently prayed.

*

If Tensei saw his brother was humming while preparing the snack and tea for the guests that would be coming later in the afternoon, he chose not to say anything. After all, it was the happiest he had ever seen his little brother had been. The smile on Takeshi's face was unforced, dare he say the most genuine the youngest had ever carved in his life, and _Takeshi is just fourteen_! It was rare for them to receive guests consists of Takeshi's friends. The youngest had never invited any of his friend from school nor from the club. Tenya had once voice out his thought that maybe their little brother was friendless once, but they immediately dismissed it as Takeshi was too friendly to be friendless – even if looks could be deceiving. That being said, the hero could not hide his relief when Takeshi suddenly told them that his friends are coming over. He was extremely lucky that he had the day off or else, his curiosity might be the death of him. Calm as he was, he was dying inside to know who was the said friend that had successfully pulled his little brother from his darkness.

Seeing his brother looked lighter, as if whatever burden that had been weighing his shoulder before was lifted had brought a smile to his face unconsciously. Tensei then brought himself toward his youngest brother and helped him with the preparation. "You seemed happy." He said as he helped Takeshi. "Is this person important?"

The boy hummed in agreement, smile never left his lips as he did so. Takeshi then turned to face his older brother. "It's my precious person. The most important person in my life. He is _family_." His eyes said so much that Tensei suddenly found it breathtaking to see so many emotions written in one gaze that he had seen in no one's eyes before. The gaze his little brother held was firm, as if he was telling him, telling the world that this person was his, his treasure, his life, his _everything_. The possessive glint in his brother's eyes had Tensei taken aback for a second. Had his brother always been a possessive person like he was at the moment? Had he been keeping his true self all this while that even his family weren't allowed to know? Just how ignorant he had been all these while that he had never noticed this?

But no. It was probably because of this particular person only that Takeshi had finally opened up to himself. If he was not mistaken, he remembered how his little brother's eyes had always filled with longing for someone, still had it recently but had reduced a bit after their talk that particular night but at the moment, it was gone. Perhaps, the person Takeshi was missing all this while is the friend that would be coming over this afternoon? The thought had somehow please him, and he could not wait to see the person with his very own eyes.

Tensei smiled. "Is he?" at his brother's nod, he continued. "I see. I can't wait to see him then."

Takeshi nodded again and smiled. "You'll love him."

*

Takeshi could not sit still. After the call yesterday, they had decided to meet at his house just in case if there are tears going to be involved. He had tried to do everything – _anything_! – so that he could calm his nerve down. He was nervous, but that was hardly noticeable as his heart thumped with anticipation, his flame had been dancing around with his adrenaline, his excitement to meet his Sky. Heck he even barely remembered what he was talking with his older brother earlier!

He only finished tidying the couch – it was damn dusty, when did they last dusted it? – when he felt his flame suddenly thrummed in excitement, and he had stopped everything he had been doing at that moment as his head snapped to the door. His legs moved unconsciously. Before he knew it, he was already right in front of the door and hand was already holding the knob, albeit shivering, and twisted it open.

The sight of Tsuna, already on his way to ring the bell had stirred his inside and whatever strength he thought he had right before the door was opened suddenly vanished. His eyes watered, chest hurting with the choked sob that trapped in his throat. "Tsuna –"

Tsuna, accompanied with Hayato by his side, smiled widely at his pathetic welcome – even though the Sky's eyes were suspiciously wet as well. "You know, this is supposed to be the time I ask you if you'd invite us in or not but I think I let this slide once." He then opened his arm wide. "Come, my Rain." He said, voice incredibly soft.

Everything forgotten, Takeshi did not waste any single second and engulfed the little Sky with a hug and showed no sign of letting go anytime soon. They were silent for a few moment, even Hayato did not make any sound at all at their tear-jerking reunion, before Tsuna broke the silence. "Stupid Rain, stupid guardians." He whispered, enough for the two elements to hear him. "Leaving me behind just like that."

Takeshi's heart clenched at that. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It must've been so lonely." To see your family's death right in front of your eyes, to be left on your own with no one by your side, to cry alone without anyone to share the pain with.

"It is. Very much." The Sky retorted, voice thick with pain, grief that Takeshi had never heard before. It showed how much his Sky had suffered after their death and the Rain knew instantly his resolve, his new resolve; to never let his Sky cry because of them again, not anymore.

He let his rain flame washed over Tsuna to calm the Sky down. He pulled Tsuna tighter in his hug, eyes closing as he enjoyed the feeling of his flame swirling along with Tsuna's and Hayato's. For the first time after a while, he felt warm and content. He was home and he would not ask for anything more. "I won't go anywhere anymore, Tsuna. I promise."

Tsuna's voice vibrated on his chest – _did Tsuna got smaller_? – as he spoke. "Yeah I know. Heard that promise from Hayato already and no, I am not smaller, Takeshi. I'm younger." At Takeshi's faked innocence, the Sky's scoffed. "I know you thought that. I can hear it." he spat with no bite, but his face still twisted into displeasure. Tsuna let go the hug instantly, huffing. "Honestly, what's with all three of you saying that I got smaller when I'm just younger. How many times do I have to tell you that?" he muttered, inviting himself into the house and left the Storm and the Rain behind.

Takeshi was lost, so he looked at Hayato for answer.

Hayato just scoffed. "He's bitter because Hibari told him that he looked smaller here. He keep saying that he's younger and I told him that he really does looked smaller than we first meet him and he got bitterer."

The Rain laughed at that, seeing that he was thinking the same. His laugh then softened into something akin to a grin as his eyes directed straight to Hayato. "Yo, Hayato." He greeted, lifting one of his palm. "Nice to see you again."

Hayato huffed. "Took you long enough, bastard." And proceeded to invite himself in as well.

"Yeah." The Rain smiled, regret marring his face. "Sorry for that." He turned just in time to see Tsuna kicking Hayato away with the ' _I don't sit with traitors_ ' yell and laughed at the sight. It was finally home, and Takeshi was flooded with happiness when the thought passed in his mind. His chest felt warm, and he wished that it would forever be. He soon joined the fight with delight.

*

Their first meeting ended well, and they were practically inseparable after that. Hayato's mom was very excited to have an addition to her house for sleepover, even if Tsuna was still her favorite for being too cute, and Tsuna's mom has as well was happy with the new addition. Takeshi was loveable. His calm and carefree demeanor had attracted everyone around him rather easily, especially now that he had his Sky back to his side. The Rain's family was in delight to know that Takeshi actually had friends and his mom had taken a liking to Tsuna, the polite and cute boy with big brown eyes that could melt every mothers' heart with just looking at him. Tsuna had never denied that, if it means more special treatments for him.

" _Tsuna-kun do you want more cookies? Maybe some hot milk? I can bring it for you if you want." Hayato's mom would always come and ask whenever they're having a sleepover at the Storm's house and Tsuna would smile his widest, brightest smile for her that always weakened her knees. 'He's so cute!' was heard before a plate of cookies and a glass of warm milk was served._

 _It was the same when they were having a sleepover in Takeshi's house. Takeshi's mom would call Tsuna out of nowhere just to give him cookies or cakes. Tsuna did not mind it a but, in fact he was enjoying it to the fullest, even if it means he's going to have some sugar high later at night and pester his friends before going to sleep._

It was funny to remember Tenya's reaction when he found out his little brother's friend was his classmate, the little Midoriya –

 _Tsuna exasperatedly sighed at him. "Iida-san, I've told you to call me Tsunayoshi, or Tsuna. Midoriya is my brother. I prefer being called by my own name." he told the older boy._

 _"But Midoriya-kun is Midoriya-kun." Tenya replied instead._

 _Tsuna was a second away to sigh again when Takeshi interrupted. "Maa, Tsuna is just wants to be called by his given name. Why don't you just give in and listen, nii-san?"_

 _Tenya looked conflicted for a second before giving in. "Alright, Tsunayoshi-kun."_

– and kept asking about how did they meet, how long have they became friends, how did they became friends and suchs. Takeshi had saved them with his answer, simple one but enough to shut his brother up. Tsuna had taken a liking to Takeshi's oldest brother. Tensei was cool, and he was a fun person to be with, although the man has never the one to take part in any of their child-play as he was too busy with his hero job.

Once in a while, they would have a sparring session, when any of them was itching for a good fight. Surprise not surprise, it was the only activities they've done together that had Hibari Kyouya in it. The Cloud was always thirst for a good fight, and it was a good opportunity that there are three opponent now compared to before.

On rare free days, they would find a place to hang out and unwind from their stress – hey, school kids got their own worries too! – and they would always find time to hang out. It was a good way to strengthen their bond.

It was one of the rare days that they decided to take a tour further than each's house. They were walking in the crowd when Tsuna felt it, the spark of lightening flame brushes against his Sky flame as he went passed a tall boy.

In instance, he turned around, just in time to catch the sight of a pair of electric green eyes staring him back, gaze intense.

Tsuna felt his breath left him.

"Tsuna-nii..?"

"Lambo."

\--

 **Heeeeyyyyyyyy so I've finally finished writing this chapter after 28368237273 years :')**

 **I'm sorry it took me a while to write this. I've been busy with school and stuffs but I'm back! Is it just me or the chapters are getting longer? (insert thinking emoji). Anyways tell me your thoughts about this chapter because I love reading your comments! 3**

 **Thank you so much for those who left comments and supports uwu**

 **Writer-san is very very grateful.**


End file.
